Douradinhos no Parque
by Shakinha
Summary: [COMPLETA] Dohko e Shion resolvem levar os jovens cavaleiros de ouro para um passeio ao parque de diversões, o que resulta em dores de cabeça para os dois...
1. Idéia

**Douradinhos no Parque**

As crianças ficam impossíveis quando ficam em casa durante as férias. Pois é, com os pequenos cavaleiros de ouro não era diferente.  
**Dohko:** Esses guris tão impossíveis! Não tem cabimento!   
**Shion:** Se bem que vc ta certo. Até o Mu tá agitado.  
**Dohko:** Eles tão precisando é de distração.  
**Shion:** Isso! Vamos levá-los no parque!  
**Dohko:** Cuméquié? Ta ficando louco?  
**Shion:** Não, eu só achei que, se eles se divertissem um pouco, ia ser melhor pra gente.  
**Dohko:** HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**Shion:** Qual é a graça?   
**Dohko:** Melhor pra gente? Vc só pode tá brincando! Lembra daquela vez no clube?  
**Shion:** Lembro, qual o problema? Eles estavam normais!  
**Dohko:** Então vc acha que o Máscara da Morte tentar afogar o Afrodite ou o Shura dar uns sopapos no Aioria por causa de um picolé ou Aioros e Saga começarem a brigar em cima do trampolim de 10 metros pra ver quem pula primeiro são atitudes normais?   
**Shion:** Eles fizeram isso? Eu não me lembro...   
**Dohko:** Lógico que não lembra, vc passou o tempo todo dentro da sauna enquanto eu tomava conta daqueles pestes!   
**Shion:** Ora, eu sou o Grande Mestre, preciso de umas folgas!  
**Dohko:** Folgas? Vc fica o dia todo sentado naquele trono enorme naquela sala enorme enquanto todo mundo faz as coisas pra vc e vc ainda diz que precisa de folga?  
**Mu:** O que houve? Por que vcs estão brigando, mestre?  
**Shion:** Não estamos brigando, estamos só...  
**Dohko:** Conversando.  
**Mu:** Ah, então tá. Eu só vim avisar que o Máscara, o Shura, o Aioria, o Camus e o Miro trancaram o Shaka no armário e não estão mais conseguindo abrir.  
(Dohko olha para Shion)  
**Shion:** Hã... eu... o Dohko vai dar um jeito nisso, não vai, Dohko?  
**Dohko:** Quem disse? O Grande Mestre aqui é vc, vc mesmo disse.  
(Shion olha para Dohko)  
**Shion:** Tá bom, em qual armário ele está?  
**Mu:** No do Afrodite.  
**Shion e** **Dohko:** Ai meu Deus!  
(E saem correndo em direção ao quarto das crianças. Lá, encontram Afrodite esmurrando a porta do armário de fora e Shaka esmurrando a porta de dentro. Máscara, Shura, Aioria, Camus e Miro estavam rachando os bicos do outro lado)  
**Shaka:** ME TIREM DAQUI! POR FAVOR!  
**Afrodite:** TIREM ELE DO MEU ARMÁRIO! ESTÁ IMUNDANDO MINHAS ROUPAS!  
(Shion abre a porta com facilidade e Shaka sai apressado)  
**Shaka:** Esse armário fede à perfume! Eu vou matar vcs!  
**Shura:** Ai que medo!  
**Máscara:** Vem bater na gente, vem! É cinco contra um!  
**Miro:** Isso! Temos um, dois, três, quatro de vantagem! É quatro mesmo?  
**Dohko:** CHEGA! Não quero saber de vcs atormentando uns aos outros entenderam?  
**Saga:** Ô Dohko! O Aioros roubou a minha bermuda! Eu vou dar uns sopapos nele, se ele não devolver em 10 segundos! 10, 9, 8...  
**Aioros:** Ah, ficou boa em mim. Vou ficar com ela.  
**Saga:** 7, 6, 5...  
**Dohko:** Aioros, devolve pra ele, não é sua.  
**Aioros:** Agora é!   
**Saga:** 4, 3, 2, 1! Iáááá!   
**Aioros:** Socorro!  
**Máscara, Shura e Camus:** Briga! Briga! Briga!  
**Aioria:** Bate nele, mano!  
**Miro:** Por que o Saga e o Aioros estão se agarrando no chão? Eu, hein!  
**Dohko:** CHEEEEEGAAAAAA!  
**Shion:** Olha, se vcs pararem a gente leva vcs no parque!  
**Todos:** Iêba!  
(Aldebaran chega correndo)  
**Aldebaran:** O que houve? O que eu perdi?  
**Shaka:** Nós vamos no parque!  
**Aldebaran:** Sério? Legal!  
**Dohko:** Aimeudeus, aimeudeus... onde eu fui me meter?  
**Shion:** O quê?  
**Dohko:** Nada não. Como nós vamos levá-los?  
**Shion:** Isso não é problema, aluguei uma van.  
**Dohko:** O quê? Mas com que dinheiro?  
**Shion:** Esqueceu que eu sou o Grande Mestre?   
**Dohko:** Ah, tá. Nojento.  
**Shion:** Como?   
**Dohko:** Nada, nada. Esquece.

Dohko e Shion levaram as crianças pruma van e dirigiram até o parque. Na verdade foi Dohko quem dirigiu, porque Shion disse que precisava descansar de alguma coisa que ele ainda não revelou.


	2. Na Van

Aqui está mais uma continuação da fic. Estou pegando o jeito nesse site... Espero que gostem!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na van o clima não estava dos melhores, pelo menos para Dohko. 

**Afrodite:** Sai daqui, Miro! Não quero vc mexendo na minha polchete!  
**Miro:** Uau! Olha o que tem aqui! Batom, perfume, base, lápis de olho, rímel. Onde vc conseguiu isso?  
**Afrodite:** Eu achei numa loja. A moça da loja disse que eu ia ficar mais bonito se eu usasse isso.  
**Shura:** Vc? Ficar bonito? Ah, conta outra! E além do mais, isso é coisa de mulher!  
**Afrodite:** Não é não! Olha aqui: colônia masculina. Isso não é de mulher.  
**Saga:** Tem razão, isso não é, mas o resto...  
**Afrodite:** E isso não é batom, é protetor labial!  
**Aioria:** Então por que sua boca tá cor-de-rosa?  
**Afrodite:** Porque eu passei demais. Agora me deixem em paz!  
**Aldebaran:** Olha, o Shaka tá meditando de novo!  
**Máscara:** Essa é a única coisa que ele sabe fazer!  
**Kamus:** Shaka, pára com isso! Credo, dá aflição! Vc fica na mesma posição o dia todo!  
**Shaka:** Me deixem em paz, estou exercitando meu cosmo.  
**Máscara:** Ih, falou o intelectual!  
**Shaka:** Se vc tivesse pelo menos a metade da minha inteligência, saberia do que estou falando, mas não vou perder meu tempo com ignorantes como vcs!  
**Aldebaran:** Ô Shaka, deixa de ser fresco!  
**Mu:** Ele não é fresco, só faz o que eu acho que vcs também deveriam fazer. Não hoje, é claro, mas de vez em quando pelo menos.  
**Kamus:** Ih, Mu, relaxa! Carpe Diem!  
**Miro:** O quê?  
**Máscara:** Aproveite o momento presente. É o que eu sempre faço.  
**Aioria:** Chegamos! 

As crianças descem do carro correndo e param na porta do parque.

**Dohko:** Ok, agora vcs vão entrar e ficar livres de nós por um bom tempo. Fiquem juntos para não se perderem. Saga e Aioros, tomem conta deles. Eu e o Shion vamos pra churrascaria, só nos chamem em caso de necessidade.  
**Aioros:** Deixa comigo!  
**Saga:** Fazer o quê, né?  
**Aioros:** Vamos lá gente! Onde vcs querem ir primeiro?  
**Shaka:** Roda gigante!  
**Shura:** Montanha russa!  
**Aioria:** Barco viking!  
**Aldebaran:** Trem fantasma!  
**Mu:** Twist!  
**Miro:** Chapéu mexicano!  
**Máscara:** Kamikaze!  
**Kamus:** Splash!  
**Afrodite:** Carrinho bate-bate!  
**Saga:** Assim não dá! Cada um quer um brinquedo diferente!  
**Aioros:** A gente vai em todos, temos tempo de sobra pra diversão.  
**Saga:** Vamos no Twist primeiro, que tá mais perto.  
**Afrodite:** Ah, não!  
**Saga:** Que que é agora?  
**Afrodite:** Esse brinquedo vai desarrumar todo o meu cabelo!  
**Todos:** gota  
**Mu:** Deixa de ser fresco, vamos lá! É mó legal!  
**Miro:** Só não é legal o tamanho da fila. Olha lá!  
**Máscara:** Ô povo nojento!  
**Aioros:** Relaxem, enquanto esperamos, vamos ver quem vai com quem.  
**Miro:** Eu e Camus!  
**Aldebaran:** Eu e Mu!  
**Máscara:** Vai comigo, Saga?  
**Saga:** Vou.  
**Shura:** Eu vou com o Aioros!  
**Aioria:** Não! Eu vou com o Aioros!  
**Shura:** Eu falei primeiro!  
**Aioria:** Mas ele é meu irmão, não seu!  
**Kamus:** Ow, cabem três na cadeirinha! Podem ir todos juntos.  
**Aioros:** Boa idéia, eu vou com vcs dois.  
**Aioria:** Mas eu não vou do lado do Shura!  
**Shura:** E eu não quero ir do lado do Aioria!  
**Aioros:** Eu vou no meio, ok?  
**Aioria e Shura:** Ok!  
**Afrodite:** E eu? Vou com quem?  
**Aldebaran:** Vai com o Shaka, ele sobrou.  
**Máscara:** Ih, vai com o Afrodite!  
**Shaka:** Não enche!  
**Saga:** A fila andou, vam'bora!

Os guris correm pra dentro do brinquedo, quase atropelando uns aos outros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quem disse que cuidar de criança é fácil? Ainda mais de 11? Agradeço às reviews **Daji-Chan**, **Lady nina**, **Ia-Chan**, **Narcisa Le Fey**, **Persefone-San** e **Anushka-chan**. Continuem lendo e me mandando reviews! Bjauns!


	3. Começando a brincar

**Lembrete:** Idades: Miro, Shaka, Aioria e Mu (5); Aldebaran (6); Afrodite (7); Máscara da Morte, Shura e Kamus (8); Aioros (12); Saga (13). Continuando...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Enquanto isso, na churrascaria...

**Shion:** Tá vendo, Dohko? Como valeu a pena a gente ter vindo?  
**Dohko:** É. Por enquanto os guris ainda não deram sinal de vida.  
**Shion:** Agora a gente descansa, come um churrasquinho com uma cervejinha e aproveita pra pôr a conversa em dia. O que vc tem feito ultimamente?  
**Dohko:** Vc quer dizer o que eu estava fazendo antes dos guris tirarem férias, não é?  
**Shion:** Exatamente.  
**Dohko:** Bom, eu treino na cachoeira de Rozan e aproveito a vida enquanto eu ainda tenho.  
**Shion:** Eu não faço muita coisa. Só treino o Mu e sou o Grande Mestre do Santuário.  
**Dohko:** Como se isso fosse grande coisa.  
**Shion:** Vc acha que é fácil?  
**Dohko:** Treinar o Mu não deve ser tão difícil, ele até que é comportado, mas ser mestre do Santuário... Alguém pode tentar te matar pra ficar no seu lugar.  
**Shion:** Ninguém faria isso, a não ser que seja um maníaco sedento de poder.  
**Dohko:** Não sei, quem sabe...

No Twist:

**Aldebaran:** Ok Mu, nós somos amigos, mas isso não é motivo pra vc deixar o seu cabelão na minha cara!  
**Mu:** Desculpa. recolhe os cabelos Que doido! Fecha os olhos pra ver que legal!  
**Aldebaran:** Eu prefiro ficar com eles abertos, aí dá pra ver lá embaixo quando a gente sobe.  
**Mu:** Mas que esse brinquedo é legal, é.  
**Aioria:** Olha Aioros!  
**Shura:** Olha Aioros!  
**Aioros:** Calma, eu sou um só!  
**Shura:** Levanta as mãos!  
**Máscara:** Olha que altura!  
**Saga:** Legal, dá pra cuspir lá embaixo.  
**Máscara:** Duvido que vc faça isso.  
**Saga:** É bom não duvidar de mim, garoto.  
**Máscara:** Continuo duvidando.  
**Saga:** Tá duvidando é? Então olha só! cospe Pronto, agora vc!  
**Máscara:** Eeeeuuuu?  
**Saga:** É, vc! Ou vai me dizer que vc não tem coragem?  
**Máscara:** Espera só a gente chegar lá em cima que vc vai ver!  
**Kamus:** Levanta as mãos Miro!  
**Miro:** Sente o vento no rosto, Kamus, é muito bom!  
**Kamus:** dá um tapa em Miro  
**Miro:** Por que fez isso?  
**Kamus:** Seu engraçadinho! Diz pra sentir o vento e peida do meu lado! Sacana!  
**Miro:** Foi mal, é que eu comi um pastelzinho na entrada do parque.  
**Kamus:** Tá bom, esquece. Olha lá embaixo!  
**Miro:** se vira pra olhar Que legal!  
**Kamus:** Tira o cabelo da minha cara! Que éca.  
**Afrodite:** Shaka, abre os olhos! Vc tá perdendo a vista de cima!  
**Shaka:** Eu to vendo!  
**Afrodite:** O que? Vc tá enxergando?  
**Shaka:** Se vc não sabia, era o único. Todo mundo sabe que eu aprendi a "enxergar" de olhos fechados desde que eu cheguei de férias.  
**Afrodite:** Metido.  
**Shaka:** Vc disse alguma coisa?  
**Afrodite:** Não. Mas esse vento batendo no meu rosto tá muito agradável.  
**Shaka:** Também acho. Dá pra relaxar e curtir o momento.  
**Afrodite:** To ficando enjoado.  
**Shaka:** Vc tá brincando, né?  
**Afrodite:** Não, to falando sério.  
**Shaka:** Ai meu Deus, não diz isso!  
**Afrodite:** Deve ter sido aquele sanduíche.  
**Shaka:** Que sanduíche? Não vomita em mim! Olha pra baixo!

Pela sorte de Shaka, o brinquedo parou e os garotos desceram.

**Mu:** Foi muito legal, não foi?  
**Miro:** Adorei! Vc gostou, Kamus?  
**Kamus:** Ah, gostei.  
**Máscara:** Foi engraçado.  
**Shaka:** Vc achou. Eu quase morri!  
**Shura:** Ué, por quê?  
**Shaka:** Por causa de um sanduíche.  
**Shura:** Quê?  
**Afrodite:** É porque eu fiz um sanduíche e comi antes da gente vir.  
**Saga:** Vc come antes de vir num parque onde 90 dos brinquedos são rotatórios?  
**Máscara:** Que anta!  
**Afrodite:** Eu tava com fome!  
**Aioria:** Então quer dizer que, se a gente for em outro brinquedo que roda ele vai vomitar?  
**Todos:** ÉCA!  
**Aioros:** Calma, gente! Vamos num mais calmo que depois a gente volta pros radicais.  
**Máscara:** Oba! Vamos no kamikaze!  
**Shaka:** Que kamikaze o que, seu maluco! Vamos na roda gigante!  
**Afrodite:** Acho que eu prefiro o carrinho bate-bate. Não roda e não tem altura.  
**Aioros:** Isso, problema resolvido! Vamos logo senão a fila aumenta.  
**Máscara:** Detesto filas.  
**Kamus:** Vc detesta tudo!  
**Saga:** Não comecem tá?  
**Miro:** Corre que a fila tá andando!

Os garotos correm pra pegar lugar e cada um consegue pegar um carrinho.

**Saga:** Vou te pegar, Aioros!  
**Aioros:** Espere e verá, Saga!  
**Máscara:** Eba! Pega!  
**Aioria:** Ai meu deus, dá um desconto! O brinquedo tá cheio!  
**Aioros:** Relaxa mano!

Começa e os garotos pisam no acelerador.

**Saga:** Vou bater na traseira do Aioros, ele vai levar um susto daqueles. acelera  
**Aioros:** AI! Seu...  
**Saga:** Pegue-me, se for capaz!

Os dois iam bater de frente.

**Kamus:** Nããããooooo! Eu to aquiiiii!  
BAM  
**Kamus:** Ai, eu mereço.

Quando o tempo acaba, todos saem sorridentes.

**Afrodite:** Eu não disse que seria legal?  
**Mu:** É, eu gostei.  
**Kamus:** Fora que esses dois me esmagaram, foi legal.  
**Aioria:** Agora podemos ir na barca viking? Não roda.  
**Shura:** Por mim, ok. E vcs?  
**Aldebaran:** O que estamos esperando? A fila aumentar?  
**Máscara:** Ai, lá vem essas filas de novo! Que saco!  
**Shaka:** Pára de reclamar! Parece velho!  
**Mu:** Ei, meu mestre não reclama tanto!  
**Aldebaran:** Calma, ele não tava falando do Shion.  
**Saga:** Andem logo!

Na fila, que não andava...

**Aioria:** Olha mano, aquelas garotas mexeram com vc!  
**Aioros:** Parece que elas gostaram da minha bermuda.  
**Saga:** Mas a sua bermuda é legal... epa, peraí! Essa é a MINHA bermuda! Devolve!  
**Aioros:** Vc não tá querendo que eu tire a roupa aqui, tá?  
**Saga:** Troca comigo! Essa aí é a minha preferida!  
**Aioros:** Tá brincando! Eu gostei dela.  
**Saga:** Seu...  
**Máscara:** Oba! Briga! Até que a fila não é tão ruim assim.  
**Mu:** CHEGA! No lugar do meu mestre, falo eu.  
**Saga:** Tá achando que vc é quem, ô Muzinho?  
**Aioros:** Deixa o guri e anda logo que a fila tá andando, seu molóide!  
**Kamus:** Então vai ficar assim: Eu, Miro e Deba numa ponta; Afrodite, Shaka e Mu na 2ª fileira; Saga e Máscara da Morte na outra ponta e Aioria, Aioros e Shura na 2ª fileira de lá.  
**Miro:** Em frente!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aí galera! Tão gostando? Espero que esteja boa... Obrigada pelas reviews **Anushka-chan**, **Persefone-San**, **Onime no Suga** e **Jokio**. Respondo todas as reviews por e-mail!


	4. Furando Fila

Pronto galera, o capítulo 4.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Na barca...

**Aldebaran:** Levantem as mãos!  
**Aioria:** Uhuuuu!  
**Shaka:** Ah, que delícia de vento.   
**Afrodite:** Que bom que vc acha, mas poderia recolher os cabelos, por favor?  
**Miro:** Os 3 aí da frente poderiam recolher os cabelos, porque tá incomodando aqui atrás.  
**Kamus:** Eu que o diga, sentei atrás do Mu.  
**Mu:** Não enche!  
**Saga:** Ainda bem que não tem ninguém atrás de nós pra reclamar do meu cabelo.  
**Máscara:** Ainda bem que eu não tenho cabelo pros outros reclamarem.  
**Aioros:** Isso aqui tá muito bom!  
**Saga:** Mas não pense que eu esqueci da minha bermuda!  
**Aioros:** Tá bom, quando sairmos daqui vc troca comigo.  
**Shura:** Aonde vamos depois desse?  
**Aioros:** Que tal trem fantasma?  
**Aldebaran:** Isso!  
**Miro:** Ah, não!  
**Kamus:** Não chia, eu vou com vc.   
**Miro:** O problema não é esse!  
**Kamus:** O que é, então?  
**Miro:** É que eu deixei os meus ingressos caírem quando a gente desceu!  
**Todos:** gota  
**Saga:** Ah, é só a gente ir lá no Dohko e no Shion pedir mais!  
**Aldebaran:** Então vai logo antes que a fila aumente!

Saga, Kamus e Miro saem correndo na direção da churrascaria.

**Shion:** Ô garçom! Vê mais uns petiscos aqui pra gente!   
**Dohko:** Não esquece da cerveja! Ah, como isso aqui tá bom... Sem as crianças...  
**Shion:** Quem são aqueles vindo correndo na nossa direção? Saga, Kamus e Miro?  
**Dohko:** Tava bom demais pra ser verdade! O que vcs querem?  
**Miro:** Mais ingressos!  
**Dohko:** Quê? Mais? Vcs já gastaram todos?  
**Saga:** O Miro deu um jeito de perder os dele quando a gente desceu da barca.  
**Miro:** Foi sem querer!  
**Kamus:** Vc tá sempre perdendo as coisas!  
**Shion:** Calma, gente! Peraí... Toma aqui, comprem mais 5 pro Miro.  
**Dohko:** Ei, nosso dinheiro! Como a gente vai pagar o churrasco?  
**Shion:** Paga com cartão. Agora vão logo, senão vcs perdem lugar!  
**Miro:** Valeu, Shion!  
**Saga:** Vam'bora!  
**Dohko:** Isso, ficamos sem grana! Tava demorando pros guris darem problema!  
**Shion:** Calma, eu já disse que a gente vai pagar com cartão!   
**Dohko:** Só se vc tiver trazido o seu, porque o meu não tá aqui! Vc trouxe o seu, não trouxe?   
**Shion:** Er... Não to achando nos meus bolsos.   
**Dohko:** SHION!

No trem fantasma...

**Afrodite:** Será que dá medo?  
**Máscara:** Que nada, deve ser podre.  
**Aioria:** Vamos entrar pra ver. Dizem que tem um que tem até hologramas de pessoas de época num baile.  
**Shura:** Isso é na Disney, seu mongol!  
**Shaka:** Mas que existe, existe. Só que é lá nos States.   
**Kamus:** Pronto, voltamos!  
**Mu:** Até que enfim! Conseguiram os ingressos?  
**Miro:** balançando os ingressos na mão Consegui!  
**Saga:** Pára de balançar senão vc perde de novo!  
**Aldebaran:** Mesmas duplas?  
**Aioros:** E eu com meu trio.  
**Aldebaran:** Então vamos que eu to doido pra ir nesse brinquedo!  
**Saga:** Puta merda, olha o tamanho da fila!  
**Máscara:** Lá vem essas filas sem-graça!  
**Shaka:** Pára de reclamar!  
**Shura:** Ow, se der uma brecha, a gente fura a fila, ok?  
**Aioria:** Boa! Mas vc não acha que vão reparar em 11 crianças furando fila?  
**Máscara:** Dane-se os outros, eu não quero ficar nessa fila quilométrica!   
**Saga:** Nem eu! Vamos tentar.

Saga vai andando despercebidamente, pula a grade e senta num carrinho. Os outros vêem e fazem o mesmo.

**Kamus:** Ainda bem que ninguém viu a gente.  
**Afrodite:** Aiaiai, tem um monte de gente xingando lá fora!  
**Saga:** Liga logo essa porra! 

Aioros estica o braço e aperta o botão que liga o brinquedo.

**Aioria:** Legal mano!  
**Shura:** É isso aí Aioros!  
**Aioros:** Eu só espero que não briguem com a gente depois.  
**Afrodite:** Aaahhhh!  
**Mu:** Que foi?  
**Afrodite:** Vi uma cara monstruosa atrás de mim!  
**Máscara:** Cala essa boca seu viadinho!   
**Afrodite:** Cala a boca vc! Pelo menos eu não assusto ninguém!  
**Máscara:** Ora seu...  
**Mu:** CHEGA!  
**Shaka:** Mu, senta! Senão vc bate a cabeça no...  
BAM  
**Shaka:** ...no teto baixo.  
**Mu:** Ai, minha cabeça! Fiquei coberto de poeira! Há quanto tempo não limpam esse negócio?  
**Aldebaran:** Fiquem quietos aí atrás! Que saco!

Eles resolvem aproveitar o brinquedo e ficam quietos. Quando saem... 

**Garoto:** Olha lá os fura-filas!  
**Outro Garoto:** Pega eles!  
**Shura:** Ih, sujou!  
**Aldebaran:** Corre gente!

Eles saem correndo com uma multidão atrás.

**Aioros:** Sabia que ia dar problema!   
**Saga:** Cala a boca e continua correndo!  
**Máscara:** Vamos nos esconder ali, perto do kamikaze!

Eles se escondem e a multidão de garotos revoltados com os fura-filas passa direto.

**Mu:** Essa foi por pouco!  
**Máscara:** É mesmo. Ow, por que a gente não aproveita e vai nesse brinquedo? É legal e não tem fila!  
**Shaka:** Ah, não! Isso aí é muito violento! Sem falar que uns podem vomitar! Olha para Afrodite  
**Afrodite:** Nem vem, o sanduíche já desceu!  
**Saga:** Nada contra. Vamos gente!  
**Shura:** O-ow...  
**Aioria:** Que foi?   
**Shura:** Acho que viram a gente!  
**Aioros:** Rápido, pra dentro do kamikaze!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vou ver se posto rapidinho essa fic. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Obrigada pelas reviews **Narcisa Le Fey**, **Onime no Suga**, **Persefone-San**, **Arale** e **Bela Patty**. Continuem acompanhando e mandando reviews. Respondo todas por e-mail.


	5. Rodando

Mais um capítulo. Parece que os garotos ainda não aprenderam que não pode furar filas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eles entregam os ingressos e entram.

**Máscara:** Yes! Finalmente vamos no meu brinquedo favorito!  
**Mu:** Ah, não! Eu não gosto disso!  
**Kamus:** Legal, começou!  
**Miro:** Kamus, eu to com medo!  
**Kamus:** Credo, Miro, a gente nem virou de cabeça pra baixo!  
**Miro:** Não é isso! É que o Afrodite sentou bem atrás de mim!  
**Shaka:** Ainda bem que eu to aqui na frente com o Mu!  
**Afrodite:** Ainda bem? Ir na frente é muito pior!  
**Aldebaran:** Eu to na frente aqui do outro lado e to achando muito legal! Ainda bem que o Máscara da Morte não vomita nesses brinquedos!  
**Máscara:** Vomitar? Que é isso! Eu adoro esse brinquedo!  
**Saga:** Eu é que to sozinho. Pelo menos ninguém reclama do meu cabelo.  
**Aioros:** Mas também não precisa jogar em cima de mim, né? Eu to aqui atrás, caramba!  
**Shura:** Eu to do lado do Aioros!  
**Aioria:** Idiota, vc teve é sorte no palitinho! Espero que o Afrodite não passe mal em cima de mim.  
**Afrodite:** Pode deixar, Aioria, eu não vou vomitar em vc.  
**Máscara:** Uau! Eu adoro virar de cabeça pra baixo!  
**Saga:** Tomara que a gente pare lá em cima!  
**Miro:** Para lá em cima? Nããããoooo! Não pára lá em cima!  
Pára lá em cima  
**Aioria:** Que doido! Olha lá embaixo, Afrodite! Afrodite?  
**Afrodite:** Ai, meu estômago...  
**Kamus:** Diz pra ele não abrir a boca! Senão sobra pro Miro aqui!  
**Miro:** Não abre a boca! Eu quero descer! Eu quero descer!  
**Kamus:** Calma, Miro, não se desespera!  
**Shaka:** Se sobrar pra mim eu bato em vcs!  
**Mu:** Relaxa e aproveita a vista.  
**Shaka:** Se bem que essa visão do mundo de cabeça pra baixo tá me dando enjôo...  
**Mu:** Fecha os olhos!  
**Shaka:** ...  
**Mu:** Vc me entendeu, fecha os olhos pra não ver nada!  
Depois de um tempo  
**Aldebaran:** Ai, ainda bem que acabou!  
**Máscara:** Quero ir de novo!  
**Saga:** Se sobrar ingresso, eu te levo depois.  
**Shura:** Ah, foi até legal, né Aioros?  
**Aioros:** É, foi. Vc gostou Aioria?  
**Aioria:** Gostei, mas não vou uma segunda vez. Tudo bem, Afrodite?  
**Afrodite:** Não sei...  
**Miro:** Vamos em outro brinquedo pra ele relaxar!  
**Kamus:** E onde vc tá pensando em ir?  
**Miro:** Chapéu mexicano!  
**Shura:** Pode ser, vam'bora!  
**Shaka:** Gente, eu acho melhor não.  
**Mu:** Ah, Shaka, vamos! Vai ser legal!  
**Shaka:** Vcs q sabem...

Na fila...

**Máscara:** Por que a gente não fura fila de novo, hein?  
**Aldebaran:** Tá doido? Quer que aquela galera linche a gente, é?  
**Aioria:** Se a gente for mais discreto...  
**Máscara:** Ah, por favor... Eu adoro deixar o povo com cara de idiota!  
**Saga:** Podemos tentar...  
**Aioros:** Não vão tentar nada! Vai sujar pra nós!  
**Saga:** Aioros, eu já to p da vida com vc por causa da bermuda, então não me irrita!  
**Aioros:** Saga, vc só dá idéias idiotas!  
**Saga:** Cala a boca e não me enche! Vem comigo, Máscara!  
Pega a mão de Máscara da Morte e vai puxando até o início da fila  
**Garoto:** Ei, vc tá furando fila!  
**Saga:** Não to nada! Ela tava guardando lugar pra mim, não tava? Olha pra menina que tava na frente  
**Menina:** Ah, eu... Olha para Saga Eu tava sim. Pode vir, vc demorou.  
**Saga:** Ah, é que ele quis ir no banheiro. Baixando a voz Valeu, depois eu te pago um lanche.  
**Máscara:** Boa Saga, mas e os outros?  
**Saga:** Deixa que eu resolvo. Ei, menina, como é o seu nome?  
**Menina:** Liza.  
**Saga:** Olha, além de te pagar um lanche, eu te dou meu telefone e te chamo pra sair se vc fizer a mesma coisa pros meus colegas que tão lá atrás. Topa?  
**Liza:** Topo, gatinho.  
**Saga:** Beleza. Vira pra trás e faz sinal pros outros, que vêm ao seu encontro  
**Shura:** Legal, vc conseguiu!  
**Shaka:** Isso não foi muito correto, mas valeu a pena.  
**Aioros:** Saga, vc vai acabar arranjando encrenca... Opa, quem é essa?  
**Liza:** Eu acabei de conhecer o Saga. Meu nome é Liza, prazer. Que bermuda legal, a sua!  
**Aioros:** Beija a mão dela Encantado. A bermuda? Ah, eu ganhei de presente. O que vc acha de um lanche depois do brinquedo? Eu te pago um cachorro quente.  
**Saga:** Ô seu inútil, eu vi primeiro! E a bermuda é MINHA!  
**Mu:** Vcs pode resolver isso depois? A fila andou e chegou a nossa vez!

Saga e Aioros fazem o possível pra sentar perto de Liza. Miro fica perto de Kamus (pra variar).

**Miro:** Olha Kamus! Eu consigo ficar em pé!  
**Kamus:** MIRO, SENTA! Ainda bem que não começou a rodar, senão vc caía!  
**Miro:** Eu não vou cair. Opa... perde o equilíbrio  
**Kamus:** Peguei vc! Senta aí e fica quieto!  
**Shaka:** Legal, começou!  
**Mu:** Balança as pernas pra ver como é legal!  
**Shaka:** Tá bom. Ai meu sapato!  
**Mu:** Ih, voou longe!  
**Aioria:** Depois vc pega!  
**Afrodite:** Acho que eu não deveria ter comido um cachorro-quente quando saí do kamikaze!  
**Shura:** Ai, seu idiota! Vc vai vomitar! Esse troço roda pra caralho!  
**Afrodite:** E nem o refri, a coxinha, o pastel...  
**Shura:** Puta que pariu, vai dar rolo... ou melhor, vômito!  
**Aldebaran:** Que que foi, Shura?  
**Shura:** Nada não! Vc vai descobrir!  
**Saga:** Ai que garota linda. Vou pedir o telefone dela quando acabar aqui.  
**Aioros:** Vou ver se a Liza quer andar com a gente depois. Ela é tão linda.  
**Aioria:** Ô Deba! Tenta cuspir longe!  
**Aldebaran:** Eu não, vai que acerta alguém!  
**Máscara:** Eu consigo, ó! Cospe  
**Mu:** Ai que nojo! Cuspiram em mim!  
**Shaka:** Que nojo mesmo, porque foi o Máscara da Morte! Tinha que ser esse porco!  
**Máscara:** Cuida da sua vida, ô infeliz!  
**Shaka:** Vc devia ser cavaleiro de prata, não de ouro! Ou melhor, de bronze!  
**Máscara:** O que? Vc vai ver, Shaka! Eu vou te pegar assim que sairmos daqui!  
**Shaka:** Nhánhánhá! Eu to morrendo de meda!  
**Máscara:** Ele não perde por esperar. Ah, não mesmo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Será que o Máscara vai bater no Shaka? Não percam o próximo capítulo! Mandem reviews! Eu respondo todas! Obrigada pelas reviews **Aya-Alexiel**, **Anushka-chan**, **Persefone-San** e **Narcisa Le Fey**.


	6. Depois de rodar

Mais um capítulo! Dite passa mal (descubram em cima de quem), Kamus arranja briga (na verdade, arranjam pra ele), Máscara vai tirar satisfações com Shaka…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando saem do chapéu mexicano...

**Miro:** Nossa, foi ótimo! Eu adorei, e vc Kamus?  
**Kamus:** Ah, eu gostei também.  
**Miro:** Eu adoro rodar!  
**Kamus:** Então vem cá, Miro! Pega Miro pelos braços e roda  
**Miro:** Iupiii!  
**Saga:** Desvia das pernas de Miro Ow, cuidado aí! E então, Liza, vamos na lanchonete?  
**Aioros:** Acho que não vai dar porque ela vai comigo!  
**Liza:** Ah, eu...  
**Saga:** Vc não ia querer andar com esse ladrão de bermuda, né?  
**Aioros:** Cala a boca que o mau exemplo aqui é vc!  
**Liza:** Eu...  
**Saga:** Mau exemplo, é?  
**Aioros:** Exato, vc fica ensinando inutilidades pros outros!  
**Saga:** Inutilidades? Quem fica falando inutilidades é vc! Vc é um... um... um chorão!  
**Aioros:** O quê? Repete isso se tiver coragem!  
**Saga:** É chorão sim! Outro dia vc tava chorando só porque o Shura tava com seus patins!  
**Aioros:** Ele atropelou o meu pé e vc queria que eu não chorasse?  
**Liza:** Meninos, calma! Eu vou com os dois! Concordam?  
**Aioros:** Pode ser.  
**Saga:** Se te agrada, tudo bem.  
Um olhando pro outro com aquela cara...  
**Aldebaran:** Nossa, fiquei até tonto! Ô Shura, o que vc falou àquela hora que eu não entendi?  
**Shura:** Ah, era sobre o Afrodite. Ele encheu a cara de comida antes de ir no brinquedo e reclamou que tava passando mal.  
**Aldebaran:** Tava? Pela cara dele, ele ainda tá!  
**Shura:** Afrodite? Tá tudo bem?  
**Afrodite:** Ai... Acho que não...  
**Aldebaran:** Ow, que que foi?  
**Afrodite:** Acho que eu to passando mal...  
**Shura:** Vc não acha, vc tá! Vamos lá no Dohko e no Shion antes que vc vomite em cima de nós!  
**Mu:** Ai, que eca! Além de ficar tonto, ainda levo um cuspe no cabelo!  
**Shaka:** Eu entendo, amigo. Acho que vc já devia ter se acostumado às porqueiras do Máscara da Morte.  
**Máscara:** Ah, achei vc! Dá um soco nas costas de Shaka  
**Shaka:** Uh!  
**Mu:** Cara, vc tá legal?  
**Shaka:** Isso não vai ficar assim, seu bobo!  
**Máscara:** Venha me pegar, então! Sai correndo pelo parque  
**Shaka:** Ora, seu... Sai correndo atrás de Máscara da Morte  
**Mu:** Não, não comecem a brigar! Sai correndo atrás de Shaka  
**Shura:** Deba, me ajuda a levar o Afrodite lá no Dohko.  
**Aldebaran:** Vamos lá. Vem, Afrodite.  
**Kamus:** Nossa, que que foi?  
**Shura:** Já é o segundo que me pergunta! Ele tá passando mal e a gente vai levar ele no Dohko e no Shion!  
**Miro:** Ué, gente, o que aconteceu?  
**Shura:** Se mais alguém perguntar, eu esgano!  
**Aldebaran:** Olha pra ele e vê se adivinha!  
**Miro:** Eu já entendi, chatos!  
**Shura:** Chato seria ter que explicar tudo mais de mil vezes pra cada idiota que chega!  
**Miro:** Tá insinuando alguma coisa de mim?  
**Shura:** To, que vc é um mongol!  
**Aldebaran:** Gente, vamos parar com isso!  
**Afrodite:** Ai... Eu não vou mais agüentar...  
**Kamus:** Melhor andarmos logo, senão...  
**Afrodite:** Vomita em cima de Shura  
**Shura:** AI QUE NOJO! BUAAAAAAA!  
**Aldebaran:** Pronto, estourou a bomba que faltava! Agora ele explode!  
**Shura:** EU VOU CONTAR PRO SHION QUE VC ME SUJOU TODO!  
**Afrodite:** Eu não tive culpa! Ai... Vomita de novo  
**Shura:** BUAAAAA! DE NOVO!  
**Kamus:** Vamos levar eles logo nos adultos!

Eles vão correndo e, no meio do caminho, Miro leva um tombo.

**Miro:** BUAAA!  
**Kamus:** Não chora, Miro. Machucou?  
**Aldebaran:** Eu vou indo com o Shura e o Afrodite. Depois vc vai com o Miro.  
**Kamus:** Ok. Tá tudo bem, Miro?  
**Miro:** NÃO! TINHA UM BOBO COM O PÉ NA MINHA FRENTE!  
**Kamus:** Vc viu quem foi?  
Passa um garoto e pisa bem em cima da mão de Miro  
**Miro:** BUAAAA! FOI AQUELE MENINO FEIO ALI!  
**Kamus:** Ô guri! Vc não vai pedir desculpas pra ele não?  
**Menino:** Eu não, eu nem conheço ele! Sem falar que é um bebê chorão!  
**Kamus:** Olha como vc fala dele!  
**Menino:** Por quê? O que vc vai fazer?  
**Kamus:** Vc não vai querer saber.  
**Miro:** BATE NELE, KAMUS!  
**Menino:** Se vc me bater, eu chamo o meu irmão!  
**Miro:** Pode chamar! O Kamus não tem medo!  
**Kamus:** Miro...  
**Menino:** E ele tem 8 anos!  
**Miro:** O Kamus também!  
**Kamus:** Miro...  
**Menino:** Então eu vou chamar, vc vai ver! JANJÃO!  
**Irmão do Menino:** Que foi, Juquinha?  
**Menino:** Aquele menino feioso tava querendo me bater! Bate nele!  
**Irmão do Menino:** Tá bom. Ô menino! Tá achando que vc é quem, hein?  
**Miro:** Ele é o meu melhor amigo Kamus e é muito mais forte que vc!  
**Kamus:** Miro! Eu não... Leva um murro  
**Miro:** KAMUS!  
**Kamus:** Pode deixar, Miro. Ninguém me bate e sai inteiro, não.

Kamus começa a brigar no meio do parque. Enquanto isso, na churrascaria...

**Dohko:** Ah, essa cerveja desceu igual pedra na beta!  
**Shion:** Nós precisamos fazer isso mais vezes!  
**Dohko:** Ai, meu Zeus!  
**Shion:** Que foi?  
**Dohko:** Aldebaran, Shura e Afrodite tão vindo pra cá!  
**Shion:** Então vamos ver o que eles querem!  
**Shura:** SHION! O AFRODITE VOMITOU EM MIM DUAS VEZES!  
**Shion:** Calma, Shura, não precisar gritar que eu escuto, ok? Sou velho, mas nem tanto!  
**Dohko:** Aldebaran, vc que tá mais calmo, conta aí o que aconteceu.  
**Aldebaran:** Tá certo. Primeiro o Afrodite se empanturrou de comida antes de ir no chapéu mexicano, aquele brinquedo cheio de cadeirinha que fica rodando pacas! Aí, no meio do negócio, ele reclamou com o Shura que tava passando mal e o Shura me falou, só que eu não entendi nada! Aí depois eu fui ver com o Shura o que era, mas aí ele começou a vomitar! E agora nós estamos aqui!  
**Afrodite:** Ai... Ainda to mal... Vomita de novo  
**Shura:** BUAAAAA! OUTRA VEZ! SE ELE FIZER DE NOVO EU BATO NELE!  
**Shion:** Ai, que nojo. Bom, vamos ver o que podemos fazer. Dohko?  
**Dohko:** Esquece, a idéia de vir pro parque com eles foi sua!  
**Afrodite:** Ai, minha barriga tá doendo...  
**Dohko:** Senta aqui que eu vou pedir uma coisa pra vc beber. Aldebaran, traz uma garrafinha d'água, por favor!  
**Aldebaran:** Tá na mão. Toma. Põe num copo e entrega para Dohko  
**Shion:** Mas isso é guaraná!  
**Aldebaran:** Eu sei. É que tinha uma latinha ali na mesa do lado.  
**Dohko:** Eu mereço, eu mereço! Põe o copo em cima da mesa  
**Shion:** Dohko, calma! Afrodite, bebe um pouco desse guaraná aí, tá bem?  
**Afrodite:** Tá bem... Pega um copo e dá um gole Aff... Que troço ruim!  
**Dohko:** ISSO É CERVEJA! Me dá aqui, não bebe isso! Toma o seu guaraná.  
**Shion:** Ai, que horror. Pega seu copo e bebe um pouco Hm, o que houve com a minha cerveja? Tá com gosto de... GUARANÁ!  
**Dohko:** AFRODITE, NÃO BEBE ISSO! Vc tinha que deixar o seu copo perto dele!  
**Afrodite:** Ai... Ainda tá doendo... Acho que eu vou... Vomita de novo  
**Shura:** AAAHHH! EU TE MATO! Pula em cima de Afrodite e começa a puxar os cabelos dele  
**Afrodite:** BUAAAA! ELE TÁ ME BATENDO!  
**Shion:** Shura, pára! Pega Shura e segura no colo Eca, vc tá todo sujo!  
**Dohko:** Eu lembrei que trouxe roupa extra pras crianças, tá lá na van! Deba, vc pode ir buscar pra mim, por favor?  
**Aldebaran:** Claro, já to indo!

Aldebaran sai correndo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gostaram? Tem uma parte q é mais nojenta q essa, mas é mais pra frente. Valeu **Persefone-San**! Mandem reviews! Respondo todas! Até o próximo capítulo!


	7. Muitas Confusões

E os lindos garotinhos continuam aprontando...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nisso chega um guardinha do parque segurando Kamus e Miro. Dohko estava levantando Afrodite e Shion ainda segurando Shura, que tentava sair pra bater no outro.

**Dohko:** Tava demorando! O que aconteceu?  
**Guardinha:** Esse aqui tava brigando no meio do parque. O menorzinho tava jogando pedra no que tava brigando com ele.  
**Miro:** Ele tava enforcando o Kamus!  
**Kamus:** Baixando a voz Quieto, Miro. Depois vc fala. Aumentando a voz Ele partiu pra cima de mim primeiro! Eu não tive culpa!  
**Dohko:** Com a cara mais sem-graça do mundo Pode deixar que eu cuido deles. Depois vira para os dois Ok, podem explicar.  
**Kamus:** Seguinte, é que o Miro foi empurrado por um sem-educação e eu fui tirar satisfações com ele, mas o guri inventou de chamar o irmão mais velho...  
**Miro:** Que, na verdade, tinha a idade do Kamus...  
**Kamus:** E o Miro inventou de provocar. Aí ele me bateu e eu tinha que dar o troco, né!  
**Dohko:** Tá bom, tá bom, mas não se meta mais em confusão, ok?  
**Kamus:** Ok.  
**Dohko:** E vc, Miro? Por que tava tacando pedra no outro? Que coisa de maluco!  
**Miro:** É que o guri começou a enforcar o Kamus!  
**Kamus:** Mas eu tinha tudo sob controle!  
**Miro:** E ele tava ficando roxo!  
**Kamus:** Não tava não!  
**Miro:** Tava sim, que eu vi!  
**Dohko:** Tá bom, chega! Shion, pode soltar o Shura! Acho que ele não bate mais no Afrodite.  
**Shion:** Pronto! Nossa, mas vc tá fedido, hein!  
**Shura:** Culpa do Afrodite! E se fizer de novo eu bato de novo!  
**Shion:** Não vai bater em ninguém! Já cansei de te segurar! Cadê o Aldebaran que foi buscar a roupa e ainda não voltou?  
**Dohko:** O que eu queria saber é onde estão Aioros e Saga, enquanto deviam estar tomando conta de vcs! E Aioria, Mu, Shaka e Máscara da Morte?  
**Miro:** Aioria deve tá com o Aioros, o Shaka foi atrás do Máscara da Morte e o Mu foi atrás do Shaka.  
**Shion:** Pra brigar?  
**Miro:** Só Shaka e Máscara. O Mu foi pra tentar segurar.  
**Shion:** Ai meu Zeus...

Enquanto isso... Máscara da Morte estava em cima de Shaka, segurando seus braços pra trás e Mu do lado, tentando apartar a situação.

**Máscara:** Pede pinico!  
**Shaka:** Não! Nunca me renderei!  
**Máscara:** Então eu vou te fazer cosquinha!  
**Shaka:** NÃO! Por favor, isso não!  
**Máscara:** Não duvide, loirinho... Faz cócegas em Shaka  
**Shaka:** PÁRA! PÁRA! PÁRA! PÁRA! PÁRA! PÁRA!  
**Mu:** Parem com isso! Alguém vai acabar se machucando! E pior se for eu...  
**Máscara:** Não enche, Mu! Não tá vendo que eu to ganhando? Agora eu vou...  
**Shaka:** Não vai nada! Agora é a minha vez! Vira e começa a fazer cócegas em Máscara  
**Máscara:** PÁRA! PÁRA! PÁRA! PÁRA! PÁRA! PÁRA!  
**Shaka:** Não vou parar até vc se render!  
**Máscara:** Eu não!  
**Shaka:** Então vou continuar...  
**Máscara:** NÃO! Eu já cansei! Me rendo!  
**Shaka:** Que bom! Agora fala que eu sou mais bonito que vc!  
**Máscara:** QUÊ? Eu não vou falar isso nem morto! EU sou mais bonito que vc!  
**Shaka:** Repete isso que eu continuo com a cosquinha!  
**Máscara:** NÃO! CHEGA!  
**Shaka:** Então fala!  
**Máscara:** Tá bom! Vc é mais bonito que eu. Cruza os dedos nas costas e pensa: Nem no outro mundo, loirinho nojento!  
**Shaka:** Bom mesmo!  
**Mu:** Agora vcs vão se comportar como garotos normais?  
**Máscara:** Tá dizendo que nós não somos normais?  
**Mu:** Não... Quer dizer... de vez em quando...  
**Máscara:** Olha aqui, seu...  
**Shaka:** Encosta um dedo no Mu e vc vai ver as conse... consec...  
**Mu:** Conseqüências?  
**Shaka:** Isso!  
**Mu:** Ok, agora parem com isso...  
**Máscara:** Eu não tenho medo das conse... conse...  
**Mu:** Conseqüências?  
**Máscara:** Ah, isso ai que ele falou!  
**Mu:** gota  
**Máscara:** Que doido! O nariz do Shaka tá sangrando!  
**Shaka:** O que? AH! MEU NARIZ!  
**Mu:** Culpa sua, Máscara da Morte!  
**Máscara:** Legal, fiz um nariz sangrar! Deixa eu ver se consigo fazer em vc, Mu?  
**Mu:** Sai fora! Seu sangrador de narizes!  
**Shaka:** BUAAAA!  
**Mu:** Vamos lá no Shion que ele resolve a parada. Olha pra cima Shaka.  
**Shaka:** Tá bom. Tropeça em Máscara da Morte  
**Máscara:** Ow, olha por onde anda! Seu cego!  
**Shaka:** Pra sua informação, eu enxergo muito bem, mesmo de olhos fechados, seu tosco! Eu só tropecei porque o Mu disse preu andar olhando pra cima e assim eu não vejo o que está abaixo de mim!  
**Máscara:** E quem disse que eu estou abaixo de vc? Olha lá, eu tenho 8 anos e vc 5!  
**Shaka:** Vc pode ser mais velho, mas eu sou mais esperto!  
**Máscara:** Ah, é, é?  
**Shaka:** É! Tá duvidando?  
**Mu:** CHEGA! Dá um cocão na cabeça de Shaka e um na de Máscara da Morte Vcs não vão começar a brigar de novo! Depois sobra pra mim aqui!  
**Shaka:** Tá bom, vamos logo no Shion que eu to ficando com nojo.  
**Máscara:** Não sei porque, mas eu gosto de sangue.  
**Shaka:** CUMEQUIÉ?  
**Mu:** Eu sabia, é maluco!  
**Máscara:** Cada um com seus gostos, falou?  
**Mu:** Ce que sabe...  
**Shaka:** É como eu costumo dizer: gosto não se discute, se lamenta.  
**Máscara:** Pára de encher o saco, moleque! Olha que eu sou mais velho que vc!  
**Shaka:** Vc nem é tão mais velho assim... O Kamus, o Shura, o Aioros e o Saga são mais velhos que vc!  
**Mu:** Tá bom, vamos parar de discutir as idades alheias?  
**Máscara:** Mas eu continuo sendo mais velho que vc!  
**Shaka:** Vê se não me enche!  
**Mu:** CHEGA! PAREM DE DISCUTIR! Vamos logo na churrascaria, vamos?  
**Shaka:** Ok.  
**Máscara:** Ok.

Eles vão até a churrascaria e encontram Dohko, Shion, Afrodite, Shura, Kamus e Miro.

**Mu:** O que houve, mestre?  
**Shion:** Nada não, Mu, só uns contratempos.  
**Máscara:** Credo! O Shura tá todo vomitado!  
**Shura:** Culpa do Afrodite!  
**Afrodite:** É que eu to passando mal...  
**Máscara:** Deu pra ver. Éca.  
**Shaka:** Meu nariz tá sangrando!  
**Dohko:** Por quê?  
**Shaka:** Por causa desse maluco aí!  
**Máscara:** Maluco não!  
**Mu:** Eles inventaram de brigar no meio do parque, mas eu resolvi a situação.  
**Shion:** Muito bem, Mu. Mas eles não são os primeiros que arrumam confusão aqui. Olha para Kamus e Miro  
**Kamus:** Ah, eu só tava me defendendo!  
**Máscara:** E eu tava tirando uma história a limpo! Esse loirinho oxigenado disse que eu não sirvo pra cavaleiro de ouro!  
**Shaka:** Vc é louco!  
**Afrodite:** Concordo!  
**Máscara:** Calem as bocas ou apanham os dois!  
**Dohko:** Ninguém vai bater em ninguém! Parem de brigar! Ai, onde foram parar Aioros e Saga?

Aioros e Saga estavam na lanchonete, quebrando o pau.

**Saga:** Vc tem que me roubar tudo!  
**Aioros:** Eu não faço nada!  
**Saga:** Eu vi a Liza primeiro!  
**Aioros:** Não tenho culpa se eu também gostei dela!  
**Saga:** E vc ainda rouba a minha bermuda!  
**Aioros:** Eu não vi que tava saindo com ela!  
**Saga:** Ah, tá! Conta outra, cavalinho!  
**Aioros:** Ora, seu...  
**Liza:** Saga! Aioros! Ai, é melhor eu chamar alguém mais velho! Sai correndo e volta com um guardinha que leva os dois pra administração  
**Aioros:** Tá vendo onde viemos parar? Culpa sua!  
**Saga:** Minha? A culpa é sua! SUA!

Dohko chega para buscar os baderneiros.

**Dohko:** Será que vcs não ficam um dia sem encrencar um com o outro?  
**Saga:** Culpa dele!  
**Aioros:** Mentira! Culpa dele!  
**Dohko:** Eu não quero saber de quem é a culpa! Parem com isso!

Eles voltam para a churrascaria, onde estavam os outros.

**Shion:** Resolveu?  
**Dohko:** Felizmente. Agora, estão todos aqui?  
**Shion:** Deixa eu ver... Aldebaran já voltou... Shura acabou de voltar do banheiro...  
**Shura:** Agora eu to de roupa limpa! Se esse nojento vomitar em mim de novo eu bato nele!  
**Dohko:** Tá bom, Shura, já entendi! Vc não vai bater no Afrodite!  
**Shion:** Tá faltando um!  
**Dohko:** Sabia! Qual?  
**Shion:** Aioria. Mu, vc viu o Aioria?  
**Mu:** Não, comigo ele não tava. Achei que ele tava com o Aioros.  
**Kamus:** Eu também achei que ele tava com o Aioros.  
**Aldebaran:** Eu também.  
**Dohko:** Aioros, por acaso o seu irmão tava com vc?  
**Aioros:** Não, por quê?  
**Dohko:** PQP! Sumiu o Aioria!  
**Shaka:** Então vamos procurar!  
**Dohko:** NÃO! Vcs ficam aqui! Não quero mais nenhum perdido!  
**Shion:** Aioros e Saga podem ajudar. Vcs não saiam daqui, entenderam?  
**Todos:** Entendemos!  
**Shion:** Ótimo! Vamos atrás do Aioria!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onde está o Aioria? Não percam o próximo capítulo! Eu tava postando muito rápido, nem tava dando tempo pra vcs lerem, mas agora podem mandar reviews tranquilamente. Obrigada **Onime no Suga**, **Aya-Alexiel**, **Persefone-San**, **Lithos de Lion** e **Narcisa Le Fey**. Continuem mandando reviews! Respondo todas! Qualquer dúvida também, é só me escrever e quem quiser ler a minha outra fic enquanto eu não atualizo esta, é a Freaky Saturday.


	8. Recadinhos para todos

Uma surpresinha do Aioria para seus amiguinhos…

O Aioria foi encontrado!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No meio do parque...

**Aioria:** Eles não estão aqui... Me deixaram pra trás... BUAAAA! TO PERDIDOOOO!  
**Moça:** Tadinho! Vem cá, eu levo vc na administração.  
**Aioria:** Enxugando as lágrimas na blusa E aí vão vir me buscar?  
**Moça:** Vão. Vc está com seus pais?  
**Aioria:** Não, eu sou órfão. Eu to com meu irmão mais velho.  
**Moça:** E quantos anos ele tem?  
**Aioria:** 12. Mas a gente tá com o Shion e o Dohko, eles cuidam da gente.  
**Moça:** Ah, então tá. Vem cá.

A moça leva Aioria pra administração do parque e diz à ele pra esperar lá. Quando ela sai, ele repara nas coisas interessantes que havia lá.

**Aioria:** Uau! Isso aqui é mais incrementado que os patins do meu irmão!  
Vai mexendo em tudo até achar o aparelho de som  
**Aioria:** Legal! Música! Vamos ver que Cds têm aqui. Que será esse?  
Troca o Cd de músicas infantis que estava tocando por um de metal.

Lá fora...

**Miro:** Ué, parou a música?  
**Shura:** Parece que sim. Que som doidão!  
**Dohko:** Pelamordedeus, o que é isso?  
**Shion:** Que horror! O cara do som deve tá maluco!  
**Máscara:** Ah, eu gostei. É legal.  
**Shaka:** Ai, tá me dando dor de cabeça!  
**Máscara:** Aumenta o som!  
**Shaka:** Dá um croque na cabeça do outro  
**Máscara:** Ai, chato!  
**Mu:** O que é isso? Eu to ficando doido!  
**Afrodite:** E eu já fiquei!

Aioria acha outro CD

**Aioria:** Outro! Legal! O que será que tem nesse?  
Coloca um CD de música sertaneja

Lá fora...

**Máscara:** Ah! Que merda é essa?  
**Aldebaran:** Sei lá!  
**Shaka:** Tá pior que a outra!  
**Shion:** Eu to falando, o cara do som deve tá doidão!  
**Afrodite:** Ow, dá pra trocar aí?  
**Shura:** Isso tá me estressando!  
**Kamus:** Pô, será que ninguém vai mexer nessa droga de som?

Aioria acha outro

**Aioria:** E nesse aqui? Puxa, mexer num som é tão legal! Por que será que o Saga e o Aioros não me deixam mexer no deles?  
Põe um CD de pop

Lá fora...

**Afrodite:** Desse eu gostei!  
**Mu:** Melhorou!  
**Máscara:** Não gostei! Preferi o primeiro!  
**Shaka:** Vc não gosta de nada!  
**Máscara:** Puxa o cabelo de Shaka  
**Shaka:** AI! Meu cabelo não!  
**Dohko:** Será que eles não podiam parar de mudar as músicas?  
**Shura:** Ai, que saco! Não pára de mudar!  
**Aldebaran:** Assim não dá!  
**Kamus:** A gente nem escuta a música direito!  
**Miro:** Dançando Olha! Tem um ritmo legal!

Aioria troca de novo, por um CD de rock.

**Dohko:** Acho que tão querendo fundir minha cabeça!  
**Shion:** Só a sua... Só a sua...  
**Garotos:** Curtindo o som  
**Saga:** Isso é que é som!  
**Aioros:** É isso aí!

Aioria troca por um de música clássica.

**Mu:** Ai que sono...  
**Shion:** Pelo menos não funde a minha cabeça.  
**Miro:** To com sono... Encosta a cabeça no ombro de Kamus  
**Afrodite:** Ai, eu também...  
**Garotos:** Bocejam

Aioria acha o microfone

**Aioria:** Uau! Um microfone! Será que vão ouvir minha voz daqui?  
Pega o microfone e fala  
**Aioria:** Alô! Tão me escutando? Eu sou o Aioria, tudo bem?

Lá fora...

**Aioros:** Putz, é o meu irmão!  
**Aioria:** _Eu queria falar pro meu irmão vir me buscar! Aioros! Vc tá me escutando?_  
**Aioros:** Ai, que mico!  
**Saga:** Hahahaha!  
**Aioria:** _E também queria perguntar se ele já bateu no Saga, porque ele tá merecendo hoje._  
**Saga:** Que guri chato!  
**Aioros:** Hahahaha!  
**Aioria:** _Aliás, os dois tão merecendo, porque me abandonaram sozinho e foram embora!_  
**Dohko:** Olha para os dois  
**Aioros e Saga:** Glup  
**Aioria:** _E um recado pros outros: SEUS CHATOS! ME DEIXARAM SOZINHO! Isso é tudo, pessoal!_  
**Aldebaran:** E aí, quem vai buscar o Aioria?  
**Kamus:** O irmão dele, é lógico!  
**Aioros:** Eu? Ah, nem, viu!  
**Shura:** Vc é o irmão, vc cuida!  
**Máscara:** Concordo plenamente, embora são saiba o que isso significa.  
**Saga:** Vai lá, Aioros! Vai buscar seu irmãozinho pagador de mico!  
**Dohko:** Vcs não vão sair daqui! Eu vou lá buscar!

Dohko sai e, um tempinho depois, volta com Aioria.

**Dohko:** Pronto. Tá aqui o pequeno baderneiro.  
**Aioria:** Vcs ouviram meus recados?  
**Mu:** Lógico!  
**Afrodite:** Com vc falando no microfone pra todos os deuses ouvirem, claro que nós ouvimos!  
**Shion:** Olha, vcs ainda têm ingressos! Vão brincar enquanto eu e o Dohko descansamos aqui, vão!  
**Todos:** ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!  
**Kamus:** Vamos no Splash? Por favor? Vamos?  
**Saga:** Tá bom, Kamus! Vamos!  
**Kamus:** Legal!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu sei, estou atualizando muito rápido, nem dá tempo de vcs lerem e mandarem reviews... Mas mandem, eu adoro e respondo todas! Valeu **Arale**! Continuem acompanhando, vcs não vão se arrepender (já recebi vários elogios lá no forum CDZ)!

Próximo capítulo: Brincando e se molhando.


	9. Brincando e se molhando

Mais uma atualização "The Flash". Tenho q aproveitar qnd estou de horário vago na escola.

Agora eles vão brincar no Splash, um brinquedo bem molhado…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na fila do Splash...

**Kamus:** Que droga! Eu tava doido pra vir nesse brinquedo e quando chego aqui tem essa fila enorme!  
**Shaka:** Essa é a hora que o parque enche, tem fila em todos os brinquedos!  
**Shura:** Ai, e nós não fomos na montanha russa! Quando a gente for, a fila vai estar quilométrica!  
**Máscara:** Não tem problema, a gente fura.  
**Mu:** Fura? Vc lembra do que aconteceu depois que furamos a fila do trem-fantasma?  
**Máscara:** To pouco me lixando, eu quero é me divertir!  
**Afrodite:** I'm the best, fuck the rest!  
**Aioria:** Queeee?  
**Afrodite:** Eu sou o melhor, foda-se o resto. É a minha filosofia de vida.  
**Aioria:** Ah, tá.  
**Saga:** Gostei disso.  
**Kamus:** Ai, eu não quero mais ficar aqui em pé esperando! Por que essa fila não anda?  
**Miro:** Calma, daqui a pouco a gente chega lá.

Meia hora depois...

**Kamus:** Boceja Que foi que vc disse mesmo, Miro?  
**Miro:** Esquece...  
**Aioros:** Acabei de descobrir o motivo da demora! Olhem aquela placa:  
MANUTENÇÃO  
**Máscara:** Putz! E nós aqui, parados feito mongóis!  
**Saga:** Achei que tavam me fazendo de idiota!  
**Kamus:** Vamos esperar. Quando consertarem, nós vamos ser os primeiros da fila!  
**Shaka:** Como vc sabe?  
**Kamus:** É que o povo lá da frente tá desistindo...  
**Aldebaran:** Tomara que não demore.

Uma hora depois...

**Afrodite:** Boceja Ai... To quase dormindo aqui...  
**Miro:** Só vc, só vc...  
**Kamus:** Não vamos desis... Boceja desistir.  
**Aldebaran:** Lógico que eu não vou desistir! Eu sou brasileiro e não desisto nunca!  
**Aioria:** Que lindo, me acorda quando chegar nossa vez, ok?  
**Saga:** Olha, já são 5:30. Vamos esperar só mais meia hora e, se não abrir, nós vamos em outro!  
**Shura:** Oba! Montanha russa!  
**Aioros:** Olha! Abriu! Vamos entrar!  
**Mu:** Peraí! Ô moço, tá funcionando?  
**Moço:** Acho que tá, acabamos de consertar.  
**Shaka:** Por quê? O que houve?  
**Moço:** Um dos barquinhos que tava subindo, desceu direto porque soltou num-sei-o-que lá em cima.  
**Shaka:** Glup. Tem certeza que vcs querem ir?  
**Kamus:** Tenho! Vamos logo! Cabem até 6 no barquinho, quem vai com quem?  
**Saga:** Eu vou com um grupo e o Aioros com outro.  
**Aioros:** Ok, eu levo Kamus, Miro, Shaka, Aioria e...  
**Shura:** EU!  
**Aioros:** Tá bom, e o Shura.  
**Shura:** Legal!  
**Saga:** Então eu fico com Máscara da Morte, Aldebaran, Afrodite e Mu.  
**Máscara:** Eu quero ir na frente! Pula no barquinho e senta na frente  
**Kamus:** Eu também quero ir na frente! Pula no outro barquinho e senta na frente  
**Aioria:** Ok, ninguém mais queria ir na frente!  
**Kamus:** Fui eu que escolhi esse brinquedo!  
**Máscara:** E fui eu que falei primeiro!  
**Saga:** gota Ai, vamos logo!

O barquinho de Aioros vai primeiro. Kamus na frente, seguido de Miro, Shaka, Aioria, Shura e Aioros.

**Aioria:** Putz! Um mar de cabelos na minha cara! Shaka, tira esses cabelos daqui, sua barbie!  
**Shaka:** Barbie, é? Joga os cabelos em Aioria  
**Aioria:** Éca, éca! Tem cabelo na minha boca!  
**Aioros:** Shaka, pára com isso! Miro, senta!  
**Kamus:** Miro, vc tem problema? Senta aí, senão vc despenca lá embaixo, olha!  
**Miro:** Uhuuu! Que alto!  
Kamus e Shaka fazem Miro sentar  
**Miro:** Chatos.  
**Shura:** Ai, Miro, vc parece débil!  
**Kamus:** Olha a descida!  
**Aioria:** Até que enfim!  
**Todos:** ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

No outro barquinho, Máscara da Morte foi na frente, seguido de Aldebaran, Mu, Afrodite e Saga.

**Afrodite:** Ai, eu não gosto de altura! Éca, Mu! Tira esse cabelo da minha cara!  
**Mu:** Desculpa! Eu to gostando disso aqui... Epa, que barulho é esse?  
**Saga:** Não sei.  
**Máscara:** Será que é efeito do peso do Deba?  
**Aldebaran:** Dá um cocão em Máscara Não enche!  
**Máscara:** Ai, seu monstro!  
**Mu:** Olha quem fala! Vc gosta de sangue!  
**Máscara:** Tem problema?  
**Aldebaran:** Credo! Que horror!  
**Afrodite:** Eu vou vomitar!  
**Mu:** NÃO! EU TO NA SUA FRENTE!  
**Saga:** Quietos! Esqueçam o barulho! Vamos descer!  
**Todos:** ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

Quando todos se reúnem...

**Shaka:** Beleza, tamos todos molhados!  
**Aldebaran:** Calma, o Dohko trouxe roupa extra. Uma pra cada um.  
**Shura:** Uma? To frito!  
**Afrodite:** Por quê?  
**Shura:** E vc ainda pergunta? Vc foi o culpado! Vc vomitou em cima da minha outra roupa e agora eu só tenho esta! Que agora tá toda molhada!  
**Miro:** Calma, Shura...  
**Shura:** Calma nada! Eu quero uma roupa seca!  
**Saga:** Cala a boca, moleque! Tá me irritando!  
**Aioros:** Cala a boca vc, Saga! Se bem que, pra vc, o banho de água fria foi merecido!  
**Saga:** Aioros, eu já disse pra vc não me encher hoje! E VC AINDA TÁ COM A MINHA BERMUDA!  
**Aioros:** Ainda tá irritado por causa da bermuda? Já disse que vou te devolver!  
**Saga:** Mas quando a gente chegar em casa, vai ter que lavar, porque eu me recuso a usar qualquer coisa vinda diretamente de vc!  
**Aioros:** Olha aqui, seu...  
**Miro:** Calma gente...  
**Saga:** Cala a boca, Miro, senão te dou uns sopapos!  
**Kamus:** Não vai bater no Miro não! Ele não fez nada!  
**Saga:** Tá me enchendo o saco já faz um tempão!  
**Aioros:** O Kamus tem razão, ele não fez nada demais!  
**Aldebaran:** Vcs vão continuar brigando aí ou eu vou ter que chamar o Shion?  
**Shaka:** É isso aí! Vamos dedá-los!  
**Máscara:** Deixa eles brigarem! É mais legal!  
**Mu:** Se eles são assim agora, imagina quando ganharem as armaduras!  
**Afrodite:** Só quero saber quando eu vou ganhar a minha.  
**Aioria:** Vc é muito metido! Não serve pra cavaleiro de ouro!  
**Afrodite:** Eu vou ser um cavaleiro de ouro melhor que vc! E mais bonito, também!  
**Miro:** Gente, nós vamos ser cavaleiros de OURO! Não vai ter ninguém melhor que nós! Todos serão inferiores!  
**Saga:** O Miro já pegou o espírito da coisa.  
**Kamus:** E está certo! Ninguém será melhor do que nós!  
**Aioros:** As armaduras de ouro serão merecidas por nós!  
**Aldebaran:** E por mais ninguém!  
Os garotos já estão com os olhinhos brilhando  
**Mu:** Esse é o nosso destino!  
Os garotos ficam olhando pra cima com os olhinhos brilhando  
**Miro:** Já estou vendo a minha constelação!  
**Shaka:** E eu estou vendo vcs ficando gripados por causa da roupa molhada porque já escureceu!  
Os garotos voltam à realidade  
**Aioros:** Ih, é mesmo! Vamos lá pegar nossas roupas!

Eles correm até a churrascaria. Dohko e Shion estavam comendo uma mussarela na chapa quando eles chegaram.

**Dohko:** O que querem agora?  
**Aioros:** Roupas novas, porque estamos molhados!  
**Dohko:** E por que estão molhados?  
**Máscara:** Porque fomos no banheiro e resolvemos tomar um banho na privada.  
**Shaka:** Cala a boca Máscara da Morte! Nós fomos no Splash.  
**Shion:** Putz! Ainda bem que eu peguei as roupas na van! Toma aqui, vão lá no banheiro e troquem de roupa.  
**Aioria:** Beleza, daqui a pouco a gente volta!

E saem correndo na direção do banheiro.

**Shion:** Sabe, Dohko... Eu acho que estes garotos vão ser ótimos cavaleiros...  
**Dohko:** Tem certeza? Eu receio um pouco...  
**Shion:** Por quê? Ainda são crianças... No futuro serão diferentes. Nem tanto, mas serão.  
**Dohko:** Tem certeza? Olha, o Saga não tava muito normal depois de ter brigado com o irmão gêmeo dele.  
**Shion:** O Kanon? Eles nunca se dão bem. Um vive pegando as coisas do outro.  
**Dohko:** E se, no futuro, o Kanon quiser a armadura de Gêmeos?  
**Shion:** Olha, eu realmente não sei o que vai acontecer. A mente dos dois é muito diferente.  
**Dohko:** Mas outro dia mesmo eu ouvi Saga conversando com alguém no quarto e, quando eu fui ver, ele estava sozinho. Foi a única vez que eu vi isso.  
**Shion:** Melhor deixar aqueles gêmeos quietos. Vamos ver o que vai acontecer...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gostaram do banho dos douradinhos? To atualizando rápido pra ver se eu consigo atualizar a outra no fim de semana (é q essa tá salva no pc da minha escola, a outra não). Mas continuem mandando reviews, eu continuo respondendo!

Próximo capítulo: Vestiário e Montanha-Russa


	10. Vestiário e Montanha Russa

Atualização The Flash às 7:30 da manhã…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No banheiro...

**Aioros:** Aioria, segura a minha bermuda!  
**Saga:** Eu seguro pra vc!  
**Aioros:** Sabe, até que ela não está tão molhada. Dá pra ficar com ela.  
**Saga:** A BERMUDA É MINHA!  
**Mu:** CHEGA! AIOROS! DEVOLVE A MERDA DESSA BERMUDA PRO SAGA!  
**Shaka:** Calma, Mu! Mas se bem que eu também não agüento mais eles brigando por causa dessa bermuda!  
**Shura:** Já faz um tempão que eles tão assim!  
**Aldebaran:** Nem eu agüento mais!  
**Aioria:** Olha irmão, eu concordo com eles.  
**Kamus:** Eu também concordo com o Shaka, não agüento mais!  
**Miro:** Olha, por que vc não devolve a bermuda pro Saga, já que passou o dia inteiro com ela?  
**Afrodite:** O Miro tem razão, devolve pra ele, Aioros!  
**Aioros:** Tá bom! Toma!  
**Saga:** Até que enfim resolveu me devolver!  
**Aioros:** Ei, peraí... O que é isto escrito na etiqueta?  
**Aioria:** É... Tá escrito alguma coisa aqui!  
**Shura:** Deixa eu ver! K-A-N-O-N! Essa bermuda é do Kanon?  
**Kamus:** Parece que sim. Vc acusa o Aioros de roubar a sua bermuda, enquanto vc é quem rouba a bermuda do seu irmão gêmeo?  
**Afrodite:** É por isso que vcs vivem brigando! Um pega as coisas do outro o tempo todo!  
**Saga:** Ele também roubou a minha melhor blusa!  
**Aldebaran:** Isto é que é um belo relacionamento entre irmãos...  
**Saga:** Ah, dêem um tempo!  
**Shura:** Vcs já acabaram? Podemos ir?  
**Todos:** Podemos!

Todos voltam pra churrascaria

**Aioros:** Tá aqui as nossas roupas, Dohko!  
**Shura:** Estamos indo na montanha-russa!  
**Dohko:** Isso, vão brincar! (E em voz baixa) E me deixem em paz.  
**Shion:** Já são 6:30. Quando eles acabarem de brincar, a gente vai embora.  
**Dohko:** Graças à Zeus!

Na fila da montanha-russa...

**Máscara:** Que merda de fila! Andem logo aí na frente!  
**Mu:** Calma, Máscara. Daqui a pouco nó chegamos lá.  
**Aioria:** Por que a gente não fura a fila? Já fizemos isso antes!  
**Aioros:** Não, senão o povo vai querer bater na gente!  
**Saga:** Que se dane o povo, eu quero brincar!  
(E sai andando pro início da fila)  
**Aioros:** E lá vai o Saga de novo...  
**Shaka:** Esse povo que não aprende...  
**Máscara:** Fica na sua, ô metidinho!  
**Shaka:** Vc ouviu alguém falando com vc aqui?  
**Aldebaran:** Ah, não! Não comecem de novo!  
**Afrodite:** Ai não! Tem looping!  
**Shura:** Melhor! Epa... Vc não vai passar mal de novo não, né?  
**Afrodite:** Não... Acho que não.  
**Miro:** Eu não sei vcs, mas eu concordo com o Aioria. Essa fila tá muuuuuito grande.  
**Kamus:** Tem razão, olha! Tá dando a volta na montanha-russa!  
**Máscara:** Beleza, vamos furar fila de novo! Eu adoro isso.  
**Kamus:** Mas fala baixo, né, ô mongol! Senão todo mundo descobre.  
**Mu:** Ai gente, isso não vai dar certo...  
**Miro:** Vamos logo!

Eles vão um de cada vez pro início da fila e ficam ao lado da entrada, como se estivessem só olhando. Quando abre a portinha, os onze voam pra dentro do brinquedo e sentam no carrinho. Shura e Máscara da Morte nas primeiras, seguidos de Miro e Kamus, Aioria e Aioros, Shaka e Afrodite, Mu e Aldebaran e Saga na última.

**Saga:** Se não der pra ir na primeira, a melhor é a última.  
**Aldebaran:** Ô cacete. Tira esse cabelo da minha cara, Dite!  
**Afrodite:** Foi mal.  
**Mu:** Isso vale pra vc também, Shaka!  
**Shaka:** Ok, ok.  
**Aioria:** Putz! Cabelo de Miro na minha cara! Que nojo!  
**Miro:** Não chia, eu já to tirando.  
**Aioros:** Kamus também podia colaborar, né?  
**Kamus:** Hunf. (Recolhe os cabelos)  
**Shura:** Ainda bem que não tem nenhum cabeludo na nossa frente, né Máscara?  
**Máscara:** Ainda bem que não tem ninguém na nossa frente! Hehehe!  
**Saga:** Legal, começou!  
**Afrodite:** Ai, odeio essa subida!  
**Shaka:** Relaxa que daqui a pouco nós descemos.  
**Afrodite:** Também odeio essa descida!  
**Miro:** Vai ser legal sentir o vento da descida na nossa cara!  
**Kamus:** Eu não esqueci o que vc fez quando me falou de vento na cara no twist, engraçadinho!  
**Miro:** Não vou fazer isso de novo, pode deixar.  
**Kamus:** Bom mesmo!  
**Mu:** Beleza, furamos fila de novo. Só faltam, quando a gente sair, vir aquela multidão revoltada em cima de nós.  
**Aldebaran:** Não tem problema, nós somos mais rápidos.  
**Shura:** OLHA A DESCIDAAAAAAA!  
**Todos:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
**Shura:** OLHA O LOOPIIIIIIIIIING!  
**Todos:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
**Shura:** OLHA O OUTRO LOOPIIIIIIIIIING!  
**Todos:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Quando termina...

**Shura:** Nossa, foi ótimo!  
**Máscara:** Também gostei!  
**Shaka:** Ah, foi legal. Mas agora vamos na roda-gigante?  
**Aldebaran:** Ow, adorei a montanha-russa! Aonde vamos agora?  
**Afrodite:** Em algum brinquedo calmo, por favor. Quase fiquei enjoado...  
**Saga:** Não começa a vomitar de novo!  
**Afrodite:** Não vou vomitar!  
**Miro:** Ainda bem que não. Mas vamos no próximo, gente! Já são 7:00!  
**Kamus:** Ih, tá ficando tarde. Daqui a pouco é nossa hora de dormir.  
**Aioros:** Relaxa Kamus, nós tamos de férias!  
**Aioria:** É isso aí! Viva as férias!  
**Aldebaran:** Empolgou.  
**Shaka:** Vamos na roda-gigante?  
**Aioros:** Peraí, eu não me lembro de ter escolhido um brinquedo!  
**Saga:** Nem eu! Deixem a gente escolher agora! Eu quero ir no...  
**Aioros:** Crazy Dance!  
**Saga:** Eu ia falar Terminator, mas pode ser o Crazy Dance. Mas depois a gente vai no Terminator!  
**Afrodite:** Estes não são brinquedos calmos!  
**Mu:** No stress, Dite. Parece ser legal, vamos!

Na fila...  
**Máscara:** Droga! Por que todo brinquedo legal tem uma fila imensa?  
**Shaka:** Se vc não parar de reclamar eu te mando lá pro final da fila, Máscara da Morte!  
**Máscara:** Não me enche, Shakira!  
**Shaka:** Cala a boca!  
(Começa a bater em Máscara da Morte)  
**Mu:** Ai não, de novo não!  
**Saga:** Mas que esses dois tão um saco, tão.  
**Kamus:** E eu que achei que Virgem se dava bem com Câncer...  
**Miro:** Não esquenta, pelo menos vai ter uma casa entre eles.  
**Aioria:** Glup. A minha.  
**Kamus:** Pior sou eu, que vou ficar entre Peixes e Capricórnio!  
**Shura:** Ei! Algo contra mim, por acaso?  
**Afrodite:** E contra mim?  
**Kamus:** Não mesmo.  
**Máscara:** Eu vou ficar entre Gêmeos e Leão. Nada contra o Saga, mas vai ser difícil ter o Aioria de vizinho.  
**Aioria:** Não chia! Sorte do Miro, que vai ficar do lado do meu irmão!  
**Miro:** Legal, estou entre Libra e Sagitário! Vou ter só o Aioros de vizinho, porque o Dohko fica na China.  
**Afrodite:** E eu sou o mais próximo do salão do Grande Mestre! Ouvi dizer que tem um piscinão lá...  
**Mu:** Ei! Vc não vai ficar nadando na piscina do meu mestre!  
**Aioros:** Vamos parar de discutir a posição das respectivas casas e andar porque estamos ficando pra trás?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taí, galera! Pra quem não sabe, o Crazy Dance é aquele brinquedo que aparece em "O Pestinha 2" que o pestinha mexe nos controles e todo mundo começa a vomitar. Já dá pra Ter uma noção do que vai acontecer, não? Mandem reviews, eu respondo todas! Valeu **Persefone-San**, **Anushka-chan**, **Onime no Suga** e **Jokio**! Até a próxima!

Próximo capítulo: Efeito Dominó


	11. Efeito Dominó

Mais uma atualização The Flash! Desta vez eu to em casa, não na escola (ainda bem).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos saem correndo e entram no Crazy Dance. As mesmas duplas da montanha-russa, só que Shaka foi com Saga e Afrodite sozinho.

**Shaka:** Eu só tenho essa roupa, não dá pra trocar!

Começa a rodar...

**Miro:** Uhuuuu! Que legal, não é, Kamus?

**Kamus:** É! É legal! Levanta as mãos pra ver como é!

**Miro:** Tá bom! (Levanta as mãos e quase cai em cima de Kamus)

**Kamus:** Ow! Sem me esmagar aqui!

**Miro:** Foi mal! Mas eu sou o menorzinho...

**Kamus:** É o menorzinho, mas não o mais levinho.

**Miro:** Hunf!

**Aioros:** Uhuuuuu! É isso aííííí! Que tal, Aioria?

**Aioria:** Nossa, to adorando! Isso é muito massa!

**Aioros:** É, mas sem cair em cima!

**Aioria:** Foi mal. Olha! Tudo parece um borrão visto daqui!

**Aioros:** É, parece mesmo!

**Shura:** Isso é muito doido, né Máscara?

**Máscara:** Ô, se é! To adorando isso aqui!

**Shura:** Mas do jeito que isso roda, alguém vai acabar passando mal!

**Máscara:** Putz! Nem me fala isso! Que nojo!

**Shura:** Eu que o diga! E nós só temos essa roupa!

**Máscara:** Tomara que ninguém vomite em cima de mim!

**Shura:** Tomara que ninguém vomite! Senão dá efeito dominó!

**Máscara:** Quê?

**Shura:** Um olha o vomitado do outro e vomita e assim por diante.

**Máscara:** Vamos parar de falar disso que tá me dando nojo...

**Mu:** Isso roda demais! To ficando tonto!

**Aldebaran:** Fecha os olhos.

**Mu:** Continuo tonto!

**Aldebaran:** Põe as mãos na cabeça.

**Mu:** Agora eu fico caindo pros lados!

**Aldebaran:** Segura aí.

**Mu:** Ainda to tonto!

**Aldebaran:** Ô tosco, então espera esse troço acabar! E fica quieto que eu quero aproveitar aqui!

**Mu:** Muito obrigado, meu amigo!

**Aldebaran:** Não tem de quê!

**Saga:** Ow, muito doido isso, vc não acha?

**Shaka:** Mais ou menos! Eu to ficando tonto...

**Saga:** Pelamordedeus, não vai vomitar aqui não! Ainda mais em cima de mim!

**Shaka:** Não vou vomitar! Não sou igual o Dite!

**Saga:** Ainda bem!

**Shaka:** Acho que eu vou vomitar...

**Saga:** O quê? NÃO!

**Afrodite:** Até que ir sozinho é legal, não tem ninguém do meu lado enchendo o saco! Mas que isso tá me deixando tonto, tá...

De repente, Shaka vomita em cima de Saga.

**Saga:** ARGH! ÉCA! SHAKA, SEU LOIRO BURRO! TINHA QUE VIRAR PRA MIM!

**Shaka:** Desculpa... (Vomita de novo)

**Saga:** AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Esse grito foi o erro de Saga. Todo mundo olhou.

**Mu:** Ai que nojo...

**Aldebaran:** Não, Mu, em cima de mim não...

**Mu:** (vomita em Aldebaran)

**Aldebaran:** NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Miro:** O que houve ali?

**Kamus:** NÃO OLHA! (Pega a cabeça de Miro e vira para o outro lado)

**Afrodite:** Ai que nojo... (Vomita também)

**Miro:** Credo! O Dite...

**Kamus:** PÁRA DE OLHAR! (Abaixa a cabeça de Miro)

**Máscara:** Ah, não! Shura, foi só vc falar daquele efeito que aconteceu!

**Shura:** O que aconteceu?

**Máscara:** Não aconselho olhar.

(Shura olha)

**Shura:** AI QUE NOJO! (Vomita em cima de Máscara da Morte)

**Máscara:** ARGH! SHURAAAA!

**Aioria:** Olha, tá todo mundo vomitando!

**Aioros:** Não faça igual, Aioria!

**Aioria:** Tá me dando nojo...

**Aioros:** PÁRA DE OLHAR!

**Aioria:** Agora já olhei... (Vomita em Aioros)

**Aioros:** NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!

Quando o brinquedo acaba, todos saem sujos. Kamus cobrindo os olhos de Miro com as mãos.

**Kamus:** Tenho que agüentar... Gente! Vamos logo à churrascaria!

**Máscara:** Isso! Vamos logo senão eu bato em alguém aqui!

**Shura:** Foi mal, eu fiquei enjoado. Aquela rotação, aquelas coisas nojentas...

**Máscara:** PÁRA de falar, senão vc vomita de novo!

**Saga:** Shaka, seu nojento! Por que não virou pro outro lado?

**Shaka:** Já te pedi desculpas!

**Saga:** Desculpas não vão limpar a minha roupa!

**Miro:** Uuu, to cego que nem o Shaka!

**Kamus:** Fica quieto e anda!

**Shaka:** Eu não sou cego! Pela milésima vez, eu enxergo!

**Aioros:** Exceto pelas nojeiras, esse foi o melhor brinquedo!

**Aioria:** Depois da barca, foi mesmo!

Eles chegam na churrascaria e vão direto para Dohko e Shion.

**Dohko:** Já voltaram?

**Shion:** Que cheiro horrível é esse?

**Máscara:** Adivinha!

**Dohko:** O Afrodite vomitou de novo?

**Aldebaran:** É, mas dessa vez não foi só ele não! Foram Mu, Aioria, Shaka e Shura também!

**Shion:** Por que vc tá tapando os olhos do Miro, Kamus?

**Kamus:** Porque senão ele vomita em cima de mim.

**Saga:** Nossas roupas já secaram?

**Shion:** Já. O calor ajudou vcs.

**Dohko:** Agora troquem de roupa e continuem a brincar que já são 7:30!

Os garotos trocam de roupa e vão para a (imensa) fila do Terminator.

**Shion:** Eles acabaram de passar mal e estão indo no brinquedo mais violento do parque?

**Dohko:** Vai entender... Mas se eles se sujarem dessa vez, não vai ter roupa pra eles trocarem e nós teremos que voltar pro Santuário com eles sujos.

**Shion:** Estou sentindo falta da minha cadeira confortável.

**Dohko:** Vc tem aquela cadeirona todos os dias, não reclama!

**Shion:** Também sinto falta da galera antiga...

**Dohko:** Ah, aí eu também... Bons tempos aqueles...

**Shion:** É. Até Hades aparecer e pôr tudo abaixo! Vc está tomando conta direito daquele selo, não está, Dohko?

**Dohko:** Fique tranqüilo, estou sim. Logo logo precisaremos dos novos cavaleiros de ouro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foi nojento, não? Mas esse negócio de "efeito dominó" acontece mesmo e é horrível, muito nojento. Valeu as reviews Persefone-San, Onime no Suga e Aya-Alexiel! Mandem reviews que eu respondo todas! Até a próxima!

Próximo capítulo: Terminator e Roda Gigante


	12. Terminator e Roda Gigante

Mais uma atualização rápida!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As crianças estão esperando na fila do Terminator.

**Saga:** Todo mundo já vomitou tudo, né?

**Aldebaran:** Acho que sim, por quê?

**Saga:** Porque esse é o meu brinquedo preferido e eu não quero que vcs estraguem ele com vomitados.

**Afrodite:** Deixa de ser fresquinho, Saga!

(Todos olham)

**Afrodite:** Que foi? Por que estão me olhando?

**Aioros:** Nada, Dite. Nada.

**Aioria:** Mas que ele é a última pessoa que poderia chamar alguém de fresquinho, ele é.

**Máscara:** Quero furar fila de novo! É tão divertido!

**Shura:** Fica quieto seu pastel! E se alguém escuta e descobre que a gente tava furando fila em todos os brinquedos?

**Shaka:** Shura, não estrague o momento com suas más vibrações.

**Mu:** O Shaka tem razão.

**Shura:** E o que isso significa?

**Mu:** Significa que é pra vc calar a boca! Vc e o Máscara da Morte!

**Máscara:** Êêê, já colocaram meu nome no meio aí!

**Miro:** Vamos parar de discutir que a fila tá andando!

**Kamus:** Vamos logo, senão a gente perde lugar!

Todos correm pra pegar lugares, mas quando eles chegam, a porta fecha.

**Carinha do parque:** Lotado!

**Saga:** Mas que raiva! Agora vamos ter que esperar mais um tempão!

**Miro:** Calma, quem sabe na próxima vez vai ser melhor! Seja otimista!

**Kamus:** Miro, sempre otimista...

**Aldebaran:** Fazer o que, ele é o menor entre nós!

**Aioros:** Isso vai ser bom pra ele no futuro.

**Aioria:** Gente! Imaginem as nossas lutas!

**Miro:** Nossa, vão ser muito doidas!

**Shaka:** Derrotarei meus inimigos apenas com meu cosmo.

**Afrodite:** Isso é bom, vc não vai precisar se sujar. Eu atacarei com rosas!

**Shura:** O quê?

**Afrodite:** Rosas. Flores bonitas, mas perigosas. Assim como eu.

**Saga:** Boa estratégia. Eu uso ilusões, meu Outra Dimensão e, quando não dá certo, apelo pra Explosão Galáctica.

**Aioros:** Beleza, mas meu esquema é na flecha mesmo.

**Aioria:** Meu irmão é um excelente arqueiro!

**Kamus:** E eu serei o mestre do gelo! Um dia atingirei o zero absoluto!

**Miro:** O o quê?

**Kamus:** Zero absoluto. 273,15° abaixo de zero, ou 0° na escala Kelvin.

**Miro:** Esquece, vc tem umas coisas muito complicadas. Eu desisto de tentar entender. Prefiro resolver as coisas à ferroadas!

**Afrodite:** Credo! Coitado de quem tentar passar por vc!

**Miro:** Ora, não teremos que deixar ninguém passar não é mesmo?

**Mu:** De mim ninguém vai passar!

**Aldebaran:** Se passarem pelo Mu, eu acabo com seja-lá-quem-for!

**Máscara:** E se passar pelo Saga, eu ponho a cabeça desse infeliz na parede da minha casa!

(Todos olham)

**Máscara:** Que foi? To brincando, galera!

O brinquedo pára e o povão desce. Os mini-cavaleiros entram correndo e todos sentam lado a lado na frente na seguinte ordem: Saga, Máscara da Morte, Shura, Aioros, Aioria, Miro, Kamus, Afrodite, Shaka, Aldebaran e Mu.

**Saga:** YES! Aí vamos nós!

**Afrodite:** Ai meu Zeus! Onde eu vim parar? O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

**Kamus:** Não precisa ficar com medo, Dite, isso aqui é seguro!

**Afrodite:** Mas vai acabar com meu cabelo!

**Kamus:** (Gota)

**Máscara:** Uhuuu! Estamos começando!

**Mu:** Aaaahhhh! Que troço horrível!

**Aldebaran:** Parece que meu cérebro está sendo jogado pra todos os lados!

**Shura:** Isso é muito doido, cara!

**Aioria:** Cada doido com a sua mania!

**Miro:** Eu to adorando! Abre os olhos, Kamus!

**Kamus:** Eu não, prefiro dar uma de Shaka e ficar com meus olhos fechadinhos aqui!

**Shaka:** Ai, isso me deixa tonto!

**Aldebaran:** Não vai vomitar, vai?

**Shaka:** Não, já vomitei tudo no Crazy Dance.

**Aldebaran:** (Gota)

Quando eles saem, todos estavam com os cabelos… Bem… Vamos dizer assim: UM HORROR! Exceto Máscara da Morte, Shura, Aioria e Aioros.

**Afrodite:** AI QUE HORROR! Meu lindo cabelinho se encontra em estado lastimável!

**Miro:** Só o seu, só o seu...

**Shaka:** Aff, ainda bem que aquilo acabou! Agora só tenho que dar um jeito no meu cabelo, assim eu fico em condições de andar como uma pessoa normal. O que eu acho que tá em falta aqui.

**Máscara:** Cala a boca, barbie!

**Mu:** (Tirando os cabelos da cara) Não comecem!

**Afrodite:** Eu tenho escova e pente! Vamos ao banheiro que eu empresto pra vcs!

**Saga:** Vc traz escova de cabelo prum parque?

**Afrodite:** Ando prevenido, caso aconteça algo assim.

**Todos:** (Gota)

Após passarem meia hora penteando cabelos…

**Shaka:** Gente! São 8:30! Assim não vai dar pra ir na roda-gigante! Vamos rápido, por favor!

**Mu:** Tudo bem, Shaka, já acabamos!

**Aioria:** Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos!

Eles correm pra roda-gigante, mas lá estava a indesejável fila de todo o tamanho.

**Shaka:** Era o que me faltava!

**Máscara:** Vamos furar!

**Aioria:** É isso aí!

**Aioros:** Dessa vez eu concordo com vcs!

Os douradinhos furam a fila na cara-de-pau e ocupam duas casinhas. Shaka, Mu, Miro, Kamus, Aioria e Aioros numa e Saga, Máscara da Morte, Shura, Aldebaran e Afrodite na outra.

**Shaka:** Isso sim é que é brinquedo!

**Aioria:** Vamos rodar!

**Mu:** NÃO! Vamos relaxar e curtir o momento de paz.

**Kamus:** Concordo com o Mu!

**Miro:** Eu quero rodar!

**Aioros:** Se vc queria rodar, por que não foi com o Saga?

**Aioria:** Porque eu queria ir com vc, meu irmaozão!

**Máscara:** Vamos rodar!

**Shura:** É isso aí!

**Aldebaran:** Rodando!

**Saga:** Yes!

**Afrodite:** NÃO! Por favor, não!

**Saga:** Se não queria rodar, por que não foi com o Aioros?

**Afrodite:** Não sei…

De repente, quando estavam lá em cima, a roda pára.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E essa agora, presos no alto da Roda-Gigante. O que eles vão fazer? Não percam o próximo capítulo amanhã! E não se esqueçam de mandar reviews, eu respondo todas! Valeu Persefone-San, Onime no Suga e Narcisa Le Fey!

Próximo capítulo: Presos nas alturas


	13. Presos nas alturas

Atualização rápida da escola (buá, queria estar em casa)...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miro:** O que houve?  
**Aioria:** Por que nós paramos?  
**Aioros:** Alguém deve estar descendo lá embaixo.  
**Shaka:** Ah, gente, não reclamem! Parar aqui em cima é ótimo!  
**Kamus:** Só se for pra vc pq eu prefiro continuar rodando.  
**Miro:** Legal! Vamos rodar! (Começa a rodar a casinha)  
**Kamus:** (Faz Miro parar) Não era rodar assim que eu tava falando!  
**Mu:** Se for gente descendo lá embaixo, essa pessoa deve ser muito lerda porque faz cinco minutos que estamos parados aqui. Eu não to gostando disso…  
**Miro:** Ai meu Zeus!  
**Aioros:** Que foi, Miro?  
**Miro:** To afim de ir no banheiro!  
**Aioria:** Vc deveria ter ido antes, agora agüenta aí!  
**Kamus:** Ninguém mandou beber aquele copão de refri enquanto esperava a gente acabar de pentear o cabelo.  
**Shaka:** O Kamus tem razão. Agora vê se pára de reclamar que eu to querendo aproveitar essa calma, coisa tão rara entre vcs.  
**Mu:** Eu sou calmo!  
**Shaka:** Eu sei, Mu. Se vc não fosse, ia levar uma torra do Grande Mestre que o Máscara da Morte ia gostar de ver.  
**Kamus:** Que sorte, ser treinado pelo Grande Mestre.  
**Aioria:** Quem tem sorte aqui sou eu. Meu mestre também é meu irmaozão!  
**Aioros:** Mas nem por isso eu pego leve com vc, né?  
(Aioria faz carinha de emburrado e Aioros bagunça seu cabelo. Os outros riem)

Na outra casinha…

**Afrodite:** Parem de rodar! Eu não gosto disso! E por que estamos parados aqui em cima?  
**Máscara:** Pára de reclamar ou eu soco sua fuça! Estamos parados aqui porque é legal e pronto!  
**Shura:** Sei lá, Máscara, mas não to gostando disso…  
**Aldebaran:** Se algum de vcs falar que é por causa do meu peso tá ferrado quando a gente descer daqui!  
**Shura:** Então é melhor eu ficar quieto.  
**Aldebaran:** Ora seu…  
**Saga:** Chega! Fiquem quietos, os quatro! Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa lá embaixo.  
**Afrodite:** Ai, Saga, não fala isso! Eu quero descer!  
**Aldebaran:** Calma Dite, vai ficar tudo bem.  
**Máscara:** É! Se a roda cair, a gente só vai se machucar um pouquinho…  
**Shura:** E se a gente morrer, nem vai doer…  
**Afrodite:** NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! EU QUERO DESCEEEEER!  
**Saga:** Afrodite, pára de gritar! Vc não vai morrer, nenhum de nós vai!  
**Aldebaran:** Ainda bem que não. Eu não quero morrer sem ganhar minha armadura de ouro de Touro.  
**Shura:** Gente…  
**Máscara:** Fala, Shura!  
**Shura:** Quero mijar.  
**Afrodite:** Olha a boca, seu educado!  
**Shura:** (Gota)  
**Saga:** Então espera a gente descer.  
**Shura:** Mas parece que vai demorar.  
**Máscara:** Então abre a portinha aí e mija lá embaixo.  
**Afrodite:** Que horror! Não faça isso!  
**Aldebaran:** Ai que nojeira!  
**Saga:** Peraí, fiquem quietos um minuto, sim? (Põe a cabeça pra fora e grita) AIOROS! Ô AIOROS!  
**Aioros:** FALA!  
**Saga:** VC SABE O QUE HOUVE LÁ EMBAIXO?  
**Aioros:** NÃO! E VC?  
**Saga:** TAMBÉM NÃO!  
**Aioros:** PARECE QUE ESTRAGOU!  
**Aioria:** O quê? Estragou?  
**Mu:** Vamos ficar aqui pra sempre?  
**Miro:** Quero ir ao banheiro!  
**Aioros:** Calem as bocas!  
**Shaka:** Quero descer!  
**Aioros:** Até tu, Shaka? O que mais falta acontecer?  
**Mu:** Parece que tá começando a chover.  
**Aioros:** MERDA!  
**Shura:** Uhuuu!  
**Aldebaran:** Olha a boca aí!  
**Máscara:** Vamos todos gritar merda!  
**Saga:** Cala a boca!  
**Shura:** O Kanon não era tão nervoso…  
**Saga:** Eu já disse e vou dizer de novo, CALA A BOCA! E não fale do meu irmão!  
**Afrodite:** Quero sair daqui!  
**Aldebaran:** Nós vamos sair, Dite, só não sei quando.  
**Máscara:** Olha, tá chovendo! Será que vai cair um raio em nós?  
**Saga:** 1, 2, 3…

De repente, as luzes do parque se apagam.

**Shion:** O que aconteceu?  
**Dohko:** Não sei, acabou a energia?  
**Shion:** É o que parece.  
**Dohko:** Onde estão os garotos?  
**Shion:** Acho que foram na…  
**Dohko:** Roda-gigante! Espero que não estejam parados lá em cima.  
**Shion:** Eu também.

Voltando à roda…

**Shaka:** O que houve? Por que apagou tudo? Isso tá me assustando…  
**Mu:** Tá me assustando também…  
**Miro:** E eu ainda quero ir ao banheiro… Acho que vou fazer xixi nas calças…  
**Kamus:** Pelamordedeus, não faça isso! Já, já nós vamos descer!  
**Aioria:** To com medo Aioros…  
**Aioros:** E tem motivo. Estamos no escuro a num-sei-quantos metros de altura!  
**Afrodite:** QUERO DESCEEEER!  
**Máscara:** E eu quero que vc PARE de BERRAR no meu OUVIDO! CARAMBA!  
**Shura:** CALEM AS BOCAS!  
**Aldebaran:** PAREM DE GRITAR!  
**Saga:** CHEEEEEGAAAAAA!

Todos ficam quietos e olham para Saga.

**Saga:** Pronto? Acalmaram? Ótimo!  
**Aioros:** Que gritaria é essa aí embaixo, Saga?  
**Saga:** Nada não. Cuida da sua parte que eu cuido da minha!  
**Aioros:** Parte de quê?  
**Saga:** De guris!  
**Aioros:** Ah, tá…  
**Saga:** Pelo menos a sua parte tá quieta!  
**Aioros:** Pois é, né! Sorte de uns… Azar de outros.  
**Saga:** Ah, vai…  
**Afrodite:** SAGA!  
**Máscara:** Uuu, falou palavrão…  
**Shura:** Hahuahuahauhaha…  
**Aldebaran:** Tsc, tsc, que exemplo, Saga…  
**Saga:** Querem parar? Que inferno!  
**Miro:** Quero ir ao banheiro…  
**Aioria:** A gente já sabe, Miro!  
**Miro:** Mas é que eu to apertado…  
**Aioria:** Mija lá embaixo.  
**Kamus:** Não faz isso, é nojento! E também, pobre do povo lá debaixo!  
**Mu:** Shaka, o que vc tá fazendo?  
**Shaka:** Meditando. É o único jeito de manter a calma.  
**Mu:** Mas vc já não estava calmo?  
**Shaka:** VC ACHA QUE EU IA FICAR CALMO NUM BREU A NUM-SEI-QUANTOS-METROS DE ALTURA? VC ESTÁ CALMO?  
**Mu:** To… Quer dizer… Mais ou menos…  
**Shaka:** Fala sério, Mu!  
**Mu:** Não.  
**Shaka:** Pois eu também não!  
**Mu:** Vc tá com medo?  
**Shaka:** Mais ou menos, e vc?  
**Mu:** Eu to.  
**Aioria:** Eu também…  
**Shaka:** AH! Que susto, bosta!  
**Aioria:** Uuu, levou susto…  
**Shaka:** Pelo menos eu não to com medo do escuro…  
**Kamus:** Peraí, vc não tinha dito que não gostava de escuro.  
**Shaka:** Eu não tenho medo do escuro, eu tenho medo do que tem no escuro. É diferente.  
**Kamus:** Muito diferente… Eu to é com medo do Miro vazar.  
**Mu:** Quê? Como assim?  
**Kamus:** Dele mijar nas calças. Se ele fizer isso, vai acabar sobrando pra mim, que to do lado dele!  
**Miro:** Eu não faço isso! Eu agüento até a gente chegar lá embaixo! Mas se bem que a gente podia descer rapidinho…

De repente, a roda começa a rodar de novo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tadinhos, passando aperto no alto da roda-gigante. Mas não acabou aí! Ainda faltam 2 capítulos! Valeu **Arale**! To atualizando rápido, mas qnd vcs lerem, deixem reviews, please! Eu respondo todas! Não percam o penúltimo capítulo: Pequenos Desastres


	14. Pequenos desastres

Os guris estão presos, o que irão fazer agora? Vejam vcs mesmos...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os garotos ficam felizes.

**Shaka:** Até que enfim!  
**Miro:** Vou poder fazer xixi!  
**Aioros:** Que bom! Assim vc não precisar mijar lá embaixo!

A roda pára de novo.

**Saga:** Pxxx que pxxxx! Outra vez!  
**Afrodite:** (Bate na boca de Saga)  
**Saga:** Ai, moleque!  
**Afrodite:** É pra vc aprender a limpar essa boca! Vou contar pro Shion e ele vai te fazer comer sabão!  
**Máscara:** Ai, Afrodite, deixa de ser fresco!  
**Shura:** É, cadê a liberdade de expressão?  
**Aldebaran:** Liberdade de expressão educada, né Shura?  
**Afrodite:** Isso não são coisas que devem sair da boca de um cavaleiro!  
**Shura:** Sei não, Dite. Tem a plebe de prata, bronze, quem sabe até latão!  
**Saga:** Latão? Já ouvi falar de prata e bronze, mas nunca ouvi falar de latão!  
**Máscara:** Deve ser tão baixo que nós nunca vamos ver! E ainda bem!  
**Aldebaran:** Então tá, né. Olha, nós estamos no ponto mais alto da roda!  
**Afrodite:** NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!  
**Máscara:** Vc tinha que falar, Deba, tinha que falar! Agora ele volta a gritar nos nossos pobres ouvidos!  
**Afrodite:** QUERO DESCEEEER!  
**Shura:** Ai, que saco! Pára de gritar, Afrodite!  
**Afrodite:** Só por que vc falou, eu não vou parar! (Chega perto do ouvido de Shura) AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
**Shura:** AAAHHH! Que dolor de cabeza…  
**Aioria:** Pára de gritar aí em cima! Que raiva! Ah, já to ficando surdo!  
**Mu:** (Fala para Shaka) Achei que ele sempre fosse, pois não escuta nada que o Aioros ensina.  
**Shaka:** Tem razão, ele é burrinho, coitado…  
(Os dois riem)  
**Aioria:** Eu ouvi essa, seus chatos!  
**Kamus:** Oh, então ele não é surdo!  
(Mais risos)

**Aioria:** Parem de rir de mim! Aioros!  
**Aioros:** (Com a cabeça apoiada em uma mão) Que foi, maninho…  
**Aioria:** Olha o que eles tão falando!  
**Aioros:** Eu ouvi, Aioria, não sou surdo… Ei vcs, parem de falar do meu irmão, senão ele não vai parar de me encher o saco…  
(Mais risos)  
**Miro:** Esses irmãos são uma figura! Do jeito que me fazem rir, vou acabar…  
**Kamus:** AH! O que é isso? MIRO!  
**Miro:** Ih, foi mal…  
**Kamus:** FOI MAL NÃO! FOI PÉSSIMO! OLHA SÓ O QUE VC ME FEZ! QUE NOJO! QUE NOJO!  
**Mu:** Argh, que nojo mesmo!  
**Shaka:** Que horror… Miro… Não podia esperar mais um pouco?  
**Miro:** Acho que não… Agora já nem to mais com vontade.  
**Aioros:** (Dando gargalhadas) Mas é claro que não! Já fez tudo em cima do Kamus!  
**Kamus:** Não teve graça! Ai, que nojento… Argh! Tinha que escorrer justo pro meu lado?  
**Aioria:** Cara, vc tem uma sorte…  
(Todos, exceto Kamus, caem na gargalhada)  
**Aldebaran:** Qual é a graça aí embaixo?  
**Kamus:** Nada que seja de seu interesse, mon ami!  
**Mu:** É que aconteceu um acidente aqui com o Miro e acabou sobrando pro Kamus!  
**Máscara:** Ahn?  
**Shura:** (Começa a rir exageradamente) O Miro mijou nas calças!  
**Afrodite:** Coitado!  
**Saga:** Coitado do Kamus, que levou. Mas que foi engraçado, ah, se foi…  
(Os garotos da outra casinha começam a rir também)  
**Aldebaran:** (Pára de rir de repente) Shura! Pára de rir! Senão vai acontecer com vc também!  
(Shura pára)  
**Saga:** Ufa, escapamos dessa…  
**Shura:** Mas eu ainda to apertado.  
**Afrodite:** E essa roda que não roda… To ficando com sono…  
**Máscara:** Num vem dormir em cima de mim não, seu esquisito! Cai pro outro lado!  
**Aldebaran:** Ei, eu estou aqui! Encosta a cabeça atrás e dorme.  
**Afrodite:** Eu quero dormir! Se eu dormir menos de oito horas por dia, vou ficar com olheiras!  
**Saga:** E daí?  
**Afrodite:** E daí que vcs já viram um cavaleiro com olheiras?  
**Aldebaran:** Eu não, os únicos cavaleiros que eu conheço são o Dohko e o Shion.  
**Afrodite:** E algum deles tem olheiras?  
**Shura:** Hã, acho que não…  
**Afrodite:** Então!  
**Máscara:** Pra mim isso é frescura. Que tal jogarmos um jogo?  
**Shura:** Manda ver, Máscara.  
**Máscara:** Seguinte: quem peidar mais fedido ganha!  
**Afrodite:** Ai, que horror!

Na casinha de cima…

**Aioros:** Acho que vamos precisar de outra calça aqui.  
**Miro:** Pois é, né… (Fazendo-se de desentendido)  
**Kamus:** E não é só pra ele não! Eu também quero uma!  
**Aioria:** (Morrendo de rir) Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu! Que ótimo!  
**Mu:** Ótimo porque não foi com vc.  
**Aioria:** Lógico! Se fosse comigo eu daria uns sopapos no Miro.  
**Kamus:** Bem que ele tá merecendo…  
**Miro:** Vc não bateria em mim, não é? Eu sou o menorzinho… (Esconde atrás de Shaka)  
**Shaka:** Ei! Quer parar com isso? (Empurra o outro pro lado) Acho que vou escrever um livro: A Odisséia Da Roda Gigante. Quando é que nós vamos sair daqui?  
**Mu:** Num sei, mas eu também to querendo…  
**Kamus:** Querendo o que? Não vai dizer que também quer ir ao banheiro?  
**Mu:** Não, eu ia dizer que também to querendo sair daqui… Num to gostando dessa altura, ainda mais no escuro…  
**Aioria:** Parece que o Kamus ficou traumatizado. (Ainda rindo)  
**Aioros:** Quem não ficaria? Agora é melhor vc parar de rir senão vai acabar se molhando também.  
**Aioria:** Olha, o povo da casinha de baixo também tá rindo!  
**Shaka:** Do que será que eles tão rindo?

Na de baixo…

**Aldebaran:** Vai desistir?  
**Shura:** Não!  
**Saga:** Desiste, Shura! Vc não vai ganhar do Deba!  
**Máscara:** Não desiste não! Vc chegou na final e vai desistir?  
**Afrodite:** Pelamordedeus, parem com isso ou eu vou passar mal…  
**Aldebaran:** Legal! O Saga tá torcendo pra mim!  
**Shura:** E o Máscara da Morte pra mim! E vc, Dite?  
**Afrodite:** (Com o nariz dentro da blusa) Estou torcendo pra vcs pararem com essa porqueira!  
**Saga:** Ih, deixa de ser fresco, Dite.  
**Afrodite:** (Tira um papelzinho do bolso, marca alguma coisa com um lápis e guarda.)  
**Shura:** Que é isso?  
**Afrodite:** Estou marcando quantas vezes vcs dizem pra eu deixar de ser fresco.  
**Aldebaran:** E quantas foram?  
**Afrodite:** Essa semana foram só 499 vezes. Semana passada foram 630.  
**Máscara:** Deixa de ser fresco!  
**Afrodite:** 500!  
**Saga:** Vamos parar com as besteiras?  
**Aioros:** SAGA!  
(Saga dá um pulo. Aldebaran, Afrodite, Shura e Máscara da Morte riem)  
**Saga:** Não teve graça! QUE É, AIOROS!  
**Aioros:** COMO ESTÁ A SITUAÇÃO AÍ?  
**Saga:** PIOR DO QUE VC IMAGINA! E AÍ?  
**Aioros:** NEM QUEIRA SABER!  
**Shura:** (Cutuca Saga) Saga!  
**Saga:** Peraí, Shura!  
**Shura:** (Cutuca de novo) Mas é importante…  
**Saga:** Peraí, fica quieto!  
**Aldebaran:** Fala que eu te escuto, cara.  
**Shura:** É que eu to tão apertado que to quase fazendo nas calças e parece que a gente vai demorar pra descer daqui. O que eu faço?  
**Aldebaran:** Abre essa portinha que tem aí e faz lá embaixo.  
**Shura:** Mas e se me xingarem?  
**Aldebaran:** Ninguém vai ver, faz logo! Melhor do que se vc fizer aqui em cima da gente.  
**Shura:** Tá bom.  
**Máscara:** Ô Shura, o que vc vai fazer?  
**Shura:** Me desculpem, mas não dá mais pra segurar…  
**Afrodite:** Não acredito que vc vai…  
**Shura:** Vou!  
**Saga:** Ah, não! Não faça isso!  
**Shura:** Vou fazer e to fazendo!  
**Máscara:** Putz! Cara, vc tava apertado mesmo!  
**Shura:** Pois é. Ufa, que alívio…  
**Afrodite:** Já posso olhar?  
**Aldebaran:** Já, ele já acabou.  
**Saga:** Vão te matar quando descobrirem.  
**Máscara:** Vc diz SE descobrirem, não?  
**Saga:** É… Se… Gostei disso!

E a roda continuava parada e a chuva continuava caindo (fraca, mas tava caindo) e os garotos ainda estavam presos no ponto mais alto da roda-gigante…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estão gostando? Espero que sim. Mandem reviews, eu adoro ler e respondo todas! Valeu **Narcisa Le Fey** e **Kyzune**! Não percam o último capítulo da "aventura" dos pequenos cavaleiros de ouro!

Até a próxima!


	15. Finalmente

Taí, galera, o último capítulo!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mu:** Vamos ficar aqui pra sempre?  
**Aioria:** Vamos morrer?  
**Miro:** Não vou poder trocar de calça?  
**Aioros:** Calma! Mu, nós não vamos ficar aqui pra sempre. Aioria, nós não vamos morrer. Miro, vc vai poder trocar de calça sim.  
**Kamus:** Ainda bem! Nós dois estamos fedendo a mijo.  
**Shaka:** Nossa, mas vcs têm um palavreado xulo...  
**Aioria:** Dá um tempo, vc só reclama!  
**Miro:** É! E a idéia de vir neste brinquedo foi sua!  
**Aioria:** É tudo culpa do Shaka! Nunca sairemos daqui!  
**Miro:** Nunca seremos cavaleiros!  
**Aioria:** Adeus, armadura de Leão!  
**Miro:** Adeus, armadura de Escorpião!  
**Aioros:** Parem com isso! Não é culpa do Shaka e sim desse povo incompetente que até agora não consertou essa bosta! E todos vcs serão cavaleiros!  
**Aioria e Miro:** Uêba!  
**Kamus:** Quero descer...  
**Mu:** Todos queremos...  
**Shaka:** E vamos! Se ficarmos aqui pra sempre, eu não vou poder voltar pra Índia e, se eu não voltar pra Índia, eu não vou ganhar minha armadura de Virgem!  
**Todos:** (Gota)  
**Mu:** Ei, vamos cantar?  
**Aioria:** Isso! Assim o tempo passa mais rápido!  
**Miro:** E aí, o que vamos cantar?  
**Kamus:** Uma coisa que todos saibam, por favor.  
**Shaka:** Ei! Que tal a música do Pokemon?  
**Aioros:** Vc assiste Pokemon?  
**Shaka:** Quando dá, eu vejo na casa da vizinha pela janela. A mula sempre deixa a janela aberta, até quando chove.  
**Miro:** Que anta! Tá, vamos essa! Mas como é que ela começava mesmo?  
(Garotos pensativos)  
**Kamus:** Lembrei! "Esse meu jeito de viver ninguém nunca foi igual"  
**Miro:** "A minha vida é fazer o bem vencer o mal"  
**Aioria:** "Pelo mundo viajarei tentando encontrar"  
**Shaka:** "Um Pokemon e com o seu poder"  
**Mu:** "Tudo transformaaar"  
**Todos:** "POKEMON! Temos que pegar, isso eu sei! Pegá-los eu tentarei! POKEMON! Juntos teremos que o mundo defender! POKEMON! Temos que pegar, isso eu sei! Pegá-los eu tentarei! Vai ser grande a emoção! POOOKEEEMOOON!"  
**Aioros:** Gostei, e agora? O que vamos cantar?  
**Aioria:** Não sei... Deixa eu pensar numa bem legal...

Na casinha de cima...

**Shura:** Ei, eles estavam cantando Pokemon!  
**Aldebaran:** Eu também quero cantar!  
**Máscara:** Agora já acabou. A gente espera a próxima e canta com eles.  
**Afrodite:** Isso me lembrou uma coisa... Máscara! O lema!  
**Máscara:** É mesmo! Vc começa.  
**Saga, Aldebaran e Shura:** Hein?  
**Afrodite:** Preparem-se para encrenca!  
**Máscara:** Encrenca em dobro!  
**Afrodite:** Para proteger o mundo da devastação!  
**Máscara:** Para unir todos os povos da nossa nação!  
**Afrodite:** Para denunciar os males da verdade e do amor!  
**Máscara:** Para estender nosso poder às estrelas!  
**Afrodite:** Jesse!  
**Máscara:** James!  
**Afrodite:** Equipe Rocket decolando na velocidade da luz!  
**Máscara:** Rendam-se agora ou preparem-se para lutar!  
**Aldebaran:** (Entrando no espírito) Meowth, é isso aí!  
**Shura:** Nossa, vcs decoraram esse lema todo!  
**Máscara:** Não foi fácil. O Dite queria ser o James por causa da rosa, mas acabou que ficou nisso mesmo.  
**Saga:** Só falta vcs começarem a brincar de Pokemon aqui.  
**Aldebaran:** Boa idéia! (Põe a cabeça pra fora e grita) EI, VCS AÍ EMBAIXO! QUEREM BRINCAR DE POKEMON?  
**Aioria:** QUEREMOS!  
**Aldebaran:** Beleza, a Equipe Rocket já tá aqui!  
**Aioria:** Eu quero ser o Ash!  
**Shura:** Então eu sou o Brock!  
**Miro:** Eu sou o Pikachu!  
**Kamus:** Quero ser um Pokemon do gelo ou da água...  
**Aioria:** Já sei! Kamus, vc pode ser o Squirtle! Mu, o Charmander e o Shaka o Bulbasaur!  
**Miro:** Aioros, vc não vai brincar?  
**Aioros:** Estamos na pior situação pra brincar de Pokemon, mas acho que eu vou nessa. Eu vou ser o…  
**Mu:** Vc pode ser o Weezing. Tá faltando Pokemon pra Equipe Rocket. O Saga pode ser a Arbok!  
**Saga:** Legal, mas vcs não querem brincar lá embaixo, não?  
**Afrodite:** Ok, a gente espera. Mas vai demorar muito pra gente descer daqui?  
**Máscara:** Tomara que não…  
**Shura:** Vamos cantar?  
**Saga:** Cantar o que?  
**Aldebaran:** Sei lá, qualquer música.  
**Afrodite:** "And IIIIIIIIIIIIIII will always love youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"  
**Máscara:** Putz, isso não! Vamos essa: "Roda roda e vira, solta a roda e vem! Já me passaram a mão na bunda e ainda não comi ninguém!"  
**Saga:** O que vcs andam escutando, hein? Credo!  
**Aldebaran:** Então que tal essa: "Era um garoto, que como eu, amava os Beatles e os Rolling Stones!"  
**Saga:** Também não, é muito grande. Vamos pensar em outra…  
**Shura:** Que tal: "Que mulher ruim, jogou minhas coisas fora. Disse que em sua cama eu não deito mais não. A casa é minha, vc que vá embora. Já pra saia da sua mãe e deixa meu colchão!"  
**Saga:** Essa seria uma boa, se vcs soubessem cantar…  
**Aioria:** Ei, aí em cima! O que vcs acham dessa: "Bola na trave não altera o placar! Bola na área sem ninguém pra cabecear! Bola na rede pra fazer um gol! Quem não sonhou em ser um jogador de futebol!"  
**Shaka:** Mas nem todo mundo gosta de futebol…  
**Aldebaran:** EU GOSTO!  
**Shaka:** Então eu sugiro esta: "Whenever, wherever…"  
**Mu:** Vc gosta de Shakira?  
**Shaka:** Er… Um pouco…  
**Mu:** Ainda prefiro esta: "What a feeling…"  
**Miro:** Éca! Aqui vai uma boa: "Eu não tenho nada pra dizer, também não tenho mais o que fazer! Só pra garantir esse refrão, eu vou enfiar um palavrão" mmm… (Kamus tapa a boca de Miro)  
**Kamus:** Isso não, Miro. Prefiro esta: "Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark! Bid my blood to run! Before I come undone! Save me from the nothing I become! Bring me to life!"  
**Aioros:** Evanescence? Então tá, né… Mas acho melhor essa aqui: "Shiny happy people laugthing!"  
**Saga:** Ei, Aioros! O que acha dessa: "Seu corpo é fruto proibido, é a chave de todo pecado e da libido, que prum garoto introvertido como eu, é a pura perdição!"  
**Aioros:** Isso! Vamo lá! "É um lado negro o seu olhar, é água turva de beber, se envenenar. Nas suas curvas derrapar, sair da estrada, morrer no mar!"  
**Máscara:** "É perigoso o seu sorriso, é um sorriso assim, jocoso, impreciso, diria misterioso, indecifrável, riso de mulher!"  
**Miro:** "Não sei se é caça ou caçadora, se é Diana ou Afrodite, ou se é Brigite. Stephany de Mônaco, aqui estou, inteiro ao seu dispor!"  
**Shura:** "Ai, pobre de mim. Enfrento rimas assim…"  
**Kamus:** "Pra vc e um outro vem em cima…"  
**Afrodite:** "E vc nem pra me escutaaaaar!"  
**Mu:** "Pois acabou, não vou rimar coisa nenhuma, agora vai como sair e eu já não quero nem saber se vai caber ou vão me censurar. Será."  
**Aldebaran:** "E pra vc eu deixo apenas meu olhar 43…"  
**Shaka:** "Aquele assim de lado, já saindo, indo embora, louco por vc!"  
**Todos:** Uhuuuuuu!  
**Aioria:** Foi demais!  
**Afrodite:** Foi lindo! Eu sei que eu sou demais…  
**Shura:** Vc, vc vírgula! EU fui o melhor!  
**Aldebaran:** Todos fomos, ok? Não comecem a discutir por besteira. (Cochichando para Shura) Vc sabe, Shura, que se o Dite se acha melhor em alguma coisa ele bate o pé teimando até morrer.  
**Shura:** Sei…  
**Máscara:** Vamos cantar Mamonas Assassinas? Por favor…  
**Saga:** Não sendo uma com muita baixaria…  
**Shura:** Sabão Crá-Crá!  
**Saga:** Não, essa não! Outra!  
**Aldebaran:** Mundo Animal?  
**Saga:** Muito menos!  
**Afrodite:** Robocop Gay!  
**Máscara:** To sem saco pra cantar essa.  
**Shaka:** ESTAMOS ANDANDO! Ou melhor, RODANDO!  
**Mu:** Estamos livres!  
**Kamus:** Ih, já é quase meia-noite!  
**Miro:** A hora assombrada…  
**Kamus:** Vc acredita em fantasmas?  
**Miro:** Não. E vc?  
**Kamus:** Também não.  
**Aioria:** Tive uma idéia! Vamos contar histórias de terror antes de dormir?  
**Aioros:** Vamos! Eu sei umas boas…  
**Afrodite:** DESCEMOS! Ai, como estou feliz!

Os garotos saem correndo da roda-gigante e vão direto pra churrascaria. Enquanto isso…

**Dohko:** Ai, que saco! To cansado de ficar aqui esperando! Será que já consertaram a roda-gigante?  
**Shion:** Acho que sim. De qualquer forma, enjoei de churrasco com cerveja…  
**Dohko:** Eu também… Puxa, nunca comi tanto… Epa, peraê! Quem vai pagar a conta?  
**Shion:** Faz o seguinte, vc paga que quando a gente voltar pro Santuário eu te pago.  
**Dohko:** O quê? Vc não achou o cartão de crédito?  
**Shion:** Er… Não.  
**Dohko:** Mas vc é um cabeça de vento mesmo! Nem sei por que virou Grande Mestre!  
**Shion:** Eu sei! Porque eu sou melhor que vc, eu sou mais inteligente que vc, eu sou mais forte que vc e eu estou treinando um cavaleiro de ouro e vc não. Quer que eu aponte mais alguma qualidade que eu tenho e vc não?  
**Dohko:** Não precisa… Mas um dia eu vou treinar um cavaleiro que será tão forte quanto um cavaleiro de prata!  
**Shion:** Vai sonhando, Dohko. A não ser que vc treine um cavaleiro de prata.  
**Dohko:** Deixa pra lá. Olha, lá vêm as crianças!  
**Shion:** Vamos embora, garotos?  
**Douradinhos:** Vamos!

Todos voltam para a van, contando as aventuras da roda gigante para dohko e Shion, que quase não acreditam.

**Dohko:** Eu me recuso a acreditar que vc fez xixi nas calças, Miro!  
**Kamus:** Pois pode acreditar Dohko! Nós dois precisamos de calças!  
**Dohko:** Aqui está. Troquem de roupa e voltem. Não demorem! Outra coisa em que me recuso a acreditar foi que vc fez xixi lá do alto, Shura!  
**Shura:** Eu tava apertado e se eu fizesse em cima dos caras, eles iam me matar!  
**Máscara:** Íamos mesmo!  
**Shion:** Putz, deixa pra lá. Mas vcs cantaram mesmo lá em cima?  
**Aldebaran:** Cantamos e foi muito legal!  
**Afrodite:** Pudera, minha voz é maravilhosa!  
**Mu:** Deixa de ser metido!  
**Afrodite:** Estou apenas falando a verdade.  
**Aioria:** Cara, a gente vai te bater.  
**Afrodite:** Socorro! (Corre pra trás de Shion) Eles querem me bater!  
**Shion:** Calma, ninguém vai te bater. Não é, crianças? (Olha com cara de mau)  
**Todos:** Sim!  
**Shaka:** O Miro e o Kamus voltaram! Vamos embora!

Todos vão para a van.

**Dohko:** Cadê a chave? Shion!  
**Shion:** Ops, acho que esqueci na churrascaria. Peraí que eu vou lá buscar.

Depois…

**Shion:** Tá aqui, vc dirige.  
**Dohko:** Por que eu?  
**Shion:** Por que eu tomei cerveja demais. Vam'bora.

Todos entram. No caminho de volta…

**Saga:** Vamos ouvir música?  
**Aioros:** Vamos! Mas o que?  
**Máscara:** Mamonas Assassinas!  
**Todos:** É isso aí!  
**Shura:** Coloca o CD aí, Deba!  
**Aldebaran:** Shion, pode colocar esse CD pra nós, por favor?  
**Shion:** Lógico. (Coloca o CD) Mas o que é isso?  
**Dohko:** Mamonas Assassinas?  
**Shion e Dohko:** NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!

Os garotos vão escutando, cantando e dançando Mamonas Assassinas até chegar ao Santuário. Lá, Dohko e Shion colocam as crianças para dormir e vão conversar na sala do Mestre. Shion estava sentado em sua grande cadeira confortável.

**Shion:** Ah, tava com saudade da minha cadeirinha.  
**Dohko:** Cala a boca, vc passa 90 do dia sentado aí.  
**Shion:** Viu, não foi tão ruim levar as crianças pra passear. Elas nem demoraram tanto para dormir, de tão cansadas.  
**Dohko:** É… Mas cansou a gente também. Melhor irmos dormir.  
**Shion:** É mesmo. Ops!  
**Dohko:** Ops? Ops o que?  
**Shion:** Vc pagou a conta da churrascaria?  
**Dohko:** Esqueci! Achei que vc tinha pago!  
**Shion:** Putz! Depois eu ligo pra lá e acerto tudo, vamos dormir agora que estamos merecendo. Boa noite, Dohko.  
**Dohko:** Boa noite Shion.

Dohko vai para a casa de Libra e Shion para o seu quarto. Enquanto isso…

**Saga:** Ok, eles já foram dormir!  
**Máscara:** Hora da festa!  
**Afrodite:** Eu trouxe o refri!  
**Kamus:** Eu trouxe os salgadinhos!  
**Mu:** E eu os docinhos!  
**Aldebaran:** Eu trouxe a melhor parte, depois dos comes e bebes: A MÚSICA!  
**Miro:** Vamos botar pra quebrar!  
**Aioria:** "Hoje é festa lá no meu apê, pode aparecer, vai rolar bundalelê!"  
**Shaka:** Essa música não, é horrível!  
**Aioros:** Então joga outra aí, DJ!  
**Aldebaran:** Falou e disse!  
**Shura:** A noite é uma criança, vamos curtir!

As crianças ficam festejando até altas horas e infelizmente tomam o gosto pela coisa e, no futuro, fazem muitas festas para comemorar aniversários, vitórias em batalhas etc. Pobre do resto do Santuário que mal dormia nessas noites…  
**FIM**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vcs não imaginam como foi difícil achar um final pra essa fic... Bom, gostaria de agradecer a todos q leram. Valeu **Anushka-chan**, **Persefone-San**, **Narcisa Le Fey**, **Ia-Chan**, **Lady nina**, **Daji-Chan**, **Jokio**, **Onime no Suga**, **Bela Patty**, **Arale**, **Aya-Alexiel**, **Lithos de Lion**, **Kyzune** e **Pisces Luna**! Vou continuar respondendo as reviews que me mandarem!

Bjaum e até a próxima fic!


End file.
